Secrets of the Sorceress
by ss9
Summary: With Skeletor on the point of launching his most devastating assault in Eternian History, can the two most unlikely allies come together to save the world as they know it?
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

The air around Snake Mountain seemed to vibrate from the excess magic that escaped through fissures in the rock. Skeletor slowly released the breath he had been holding, in the background he could hear the sound of his newly acquired army preparing for battle, the clatter of armour on the polished flagstones and the screech of weapons being sharpened. On reflex he reached for his blade, running his fingers over the edge, good it was sharp, soon it would be coated with the blood of his enemies, one in particular, He-man. Skeletor smiled at that thought, although it was painful.

Tomorrow at dawn it would truly begin, the peace loving fools of Eternia wouldn't know what hit them. Randor had no idea the things his new allies were capable of, and he had been careful to keep it that way, just a few strategic raids here and there, some villages razed to the ground and every male of fighting age slaughtered before they could raise a hand against him. The next raid instead of a massacre there were mysterious disappearances, just enough to instil terror into the survivors, just enough to make them flee to the safety of the capital bringing tales of screams in the night with them. It pleased him no end to see Randor's once shining city now surrounded by a shanty town of squalor, where the king's loyal subjects felt the gnaw of hunger in their belly's and turned against their once beloved monarch when he couldn't find the means to feed them all.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the footsteps of an approaching figure. He knew who it was without turning around, the tread on the stair was light yet confident; only one person would have the nerve to interrupt his solitude and enter his private quarters without a summons. Even so, she had better have a damn good reason; he wouldn't want to reprimand her the night before a major battle.

"Speak Evil-Lyn, what is so important that you disturb your lord's privacy?" he barked as he whirled round to face her, his red eyes blazing his annoyance as she remained unfazed by his volatile aura. "You of all people should know the importance of sound battle planning, yet still you stand there." However his second in command did not cower at his words but bowed her slightly head in a mockery of an apology before raising her eyes to meet his gaze confidently.

"I'm sorry to have intruded on such ponderings, but some important news has come to my attention and I know that this is something you would want to hear." Lyn replied confident in her conviction. "I was crystal gazing around Grayskull, keeping an eye out for the refugee groups as you requested, when I noticed something odd. A small band of well armoured men entering the castle, amongst them Prince Adam, clearly our pampered prince will not be fighting alongside the masters."

"So?" Skeletor snapped. "That is hardly startling news, the whelp is a coward, and Randor has finally recognised that fact and sent him to cower beneath the sorceress's skirts. I trust there is more to this, enough to justify your unwelcome intrusion? Or did you just miss me dear Lyn?" He added enjoying a flicker of pleasure at the witch's peeved expression.

"Oh most assuredly my Lord," Lyn retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word. "I cannot imagine how I get through an hour without your deifying presence. However there is more to the tale. I continued to gaze, just in case the masters had discovered our plans and were fortifying Grayskull against us. However a few hours later the same band of men emerged but this time led by He-man, they headed off into the jungle and I sent one of Tri-clop's doomseekers to follow them. I myself watched Grayskull yet Prince Adam did not re- emerge.."

"So, what Adam was obviously too cowardly to go on the mission, and once more has handed his royal duties over to that muscle bound moron." Skeletor scoffed.

"That is what I also originally believed and so I left the orb to attend to my other duties, however before I did so I cast an alarm spell, one which would alert me Adam left Grayskull. It is now some hours since and it has still not gone off."

"Get to the point Evil-Lynn." Skeltor snapped his patience clearly at an end.

"The point My-Lord is that I have just received word from Tri-Klops that one of his doomseeker's has located the young Prince in consultation with his father, at the palace!"

"But that's impossible even if the Sorceress teleported him to the battle it would have triggered an alarm spell, are you sure you cast it correctly." The arch mage demanded his brilliant mind searching through any known magical or technological means that would enable someone to be in two places at once? "A double perhaps...Are you certain about the spell?"

Evil-Lynn drew herself up to her full height and looking Skeletor in the eye stated, "I would stake my life on it."

"I hope for your sake my dear you are correct!" He hissed, whirling round and storming off towards the main hall, Evil-Lyn obediently following a few feet behind. "For you know how much I like to hold my evil warriors to their promises

- - - -

The forest was dark and foreboding and Teela felt the little hairs on the back of her neck begin to prickle, shaking her head in an effort to dispel such thoughts she still tightened her grasp on her blaster. It was just too quiet, a few hours ago He-man had attacked Skeletor's scouting party but as yet there had been no counter-attack and it was the very lack of action that was making her nervous. If only she had been allowed to remain at the palace, instead of being sent here with a small party to guard Grayskull, then perhaps she wouldn't have been so on edge.

Dammit it just wasn't fair she shouldn't couldn't stand it, sitting here doing nothing when the other masters could be in danger, her own father could be fighting for his life and she the head of the King's bodyguard had been relegated to simple guard duty. And why? Why had she been disregarded like this? It didn't take any effort on her part to remember the scene at the palace.

He-man still hadn't arrived so instead Randor, Adam and her father were discussing strategy when she had arrived. The atmosphere had been tense, but as it had been like that for days she hadn't taken any notice they were at war after all; but she hadn't realised how most of it had been directed at her. Not until she heard Adam's suggestion that was. For a moment she was too stunned to protest, her go off and guard Grayskull and not leave it no matter what! But what shocked her more than anything else was that everyone else appeared to be in agreement.

Breaking free from her stupor she had tried to reason, to argue even cajole but they had been adamant, her only hope had been He-man; she knew that when he arrived he would no doubt agree with her. The trouble was that he hadn't! She had been leaving as he finally arrived and when she had ran over to him, relief on her face, before she could even utter a word he spoke the words that made her blood practically freeze. "Go to Grayskull Teela, we need someone to hold the fort." And that was it, no friendly smile no reassuring pat on the arm, just a look of ice in his crystal blue eyes that made her heart constrict in her chest. What was it with everyone today, why were they suddenly treating her like she had a serious cause of Eternian skin-lice?

One thing was certain, as soon as this battle was over she was going to track Adam and down and even if she had to use thumbscrews she would find out just what she had done to earn such disrespect from her fellow masters.

- - - -

Back at the palace He-man, King Randor and Man-at-arms were surveying their defences.

"The 2nd battalion will have to be positioned here hold the bridge, the only problem is that it will make them exposed to fire attack from Skeletor's winged monstrosities!" He-man hissed as he thumped the table in frustration causing everything to jump almost a foot into the air.

"My new defensive shielding should be able to give them some extra protection from above..." Man-at-arms interjected. "But we won't know until it's under fire how long it will be able to hold!"

"That seems to be a disturbing theme." Randor murmured sadly. "At least the last of the evacuees have arrived at Grayskull, it anyone can protect them then it is the Sorceress." Randor added his thoughts fleeing to his beloved Marlena and his only son Adam. "Even if we never see another sunrise, through them Eternia will continue to survive albeit on a different planet."

"Your Majesty that is only the last resort, you know the Sorceress she will hold out to the last possible moment before creating that portal, only when all hope has been lost, the strain of using so much magic….Well it will kill her!" He-man announced gravely, watching as his old friend's face clouded momentarily with pain at the possibility of his true loves demise.

"At least the people will be safe." Man at arms replied dutifully. "Although the cost will be great indeed, I only hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive us."

"I know Marlena will understand and will continue to lead our people but Teela....Does Teela know what she has to do if the worst happens?" Randor asked his normally kind eyes narrowing in righteous anger. "Still cannot believe that you kept such a secret from me all these years old man or from her, she has a right to know her own heritage.

"I agree but the sorceress made me swear and part of me..." Duncan sighed unable to continue under the heavy weight of his sovereign's anger. "It was wrong not to tell her…I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, it would bring up so many questions that I don't think I can ever bear to answer, and besides it might all be for nothing, these new allies that Skeletor has somehow enlisted might not be as good as everyone whispers but if they are….The sorceress will tell her when the time is right. However we have not lost yet and have faced darker days than this and still prevailed!"

"You're right Man-At-Arms we must not cave in to doubt, we must be strong only united can we hope to stand, and stand we will!" Randor exclaimed striding over to his throne and drawing the ancient sword from the sheath set into the leg. "We will make our stand against the forces darkness and we will be victorious."

- - - -

Meanwhile deep in the dark enchanted forest some ancient evil stirred. Skeletor stood at the apex of a giant pentagram his havoc staff clutched tightly in his right hand and a strange glowing amulet in his left, then suddenly he brought the two together and there was a flash of blinding green light that nearly knocked the surprised Evil-Lyn from her feet. This was the first time she had been permitted to attend a shadow summoning and already her cunning mind was eagerly absorbing all the knowledge it could whilst her own dark powers lapped up the excess magic that was being radiated off of such a tiny insignificant looking object.

"Arise Darconus you master commands your presence!" Skeletor intoned in his booming voice, waves of raw magic flowing from him into the pentagram before rebounding off each of its sides, gradually building faster and faster until a virtual vortex of dark shadows had been created. Then suddenly out of this emerged a blackness, darker than any shadow or than the finest ebony, it was more accurately the absence of any light.

"You summoned me." The words appeared in the air, swirling and reverberating around the two figures, but they didn't appear to sound from anywhere in particular, they sounded as if they came from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same, even inside her own skull and Evil-lyn reflexively grasped her head clamping her hands down upon her skull as the words continued to rattle inside and so missing Skeletor's knowing smirk in her direction.

"Call forth you creations tonight we rid this world of the living." Skeletor replied.

"How?" Evil-Lyn demanded, her curiosity getting the better if her.

"Perhaps a little demonstration would be in order….Darconus teach Evil-Lyn her place."

"As you wish…" The voice intoned and suddenly the air became colder, Evil-lyn could see her own breath freezing as she exhaled.

"What is happening?" She called out to her Lord but instead of replying he stood and watched her reaction with gleeful delight as Evil-lyn's own shadow suddenly sprung forth from the ground and turned on its owner, midnight black claws reaching for her slender pale throat. Stepping backwards she retreated reaching into her cloak for her wand and trying every blocking spell she knew to get the shadow to halt but nothing worked and for every step she took it was there with her, its long vapour fingers at first caressing her soft skin then tightening viciously crushing down on her windpipe.

Gasping in panic she tried to claw the creatures fingers from her throat but each time her own passed straight through them like there was nothing there; suddenly aware of her own pounding heartbeat and the tinges of black on the edge of her vision she dug deep with herself and crawled towards her master, throwing herself forward and grasping the edge of his cloak.

"I think that is enough for now Darconus…" Skeletor muttered as he watched the last few moments of light in Evil-Lyn's eyes start to fade. "It was after all only a demonstration."

"Thank you Skeletor a most effective one." Evil-Lyn managed to whisper after a few deep breaths, her hand automatically flying to her throat massaging the blood back into it, unable to do anything to resist as a now chuckling Skeletor reached down and wrapped one of his own large strong hands about her tiny lily white throat and physically wrenching the witch from the floor.

"Yes but has the lesson be learnt?...Don't interrupt me or question me like an equal Evil-Lyn, I am your master I own you and I will tell you when you may or may not speak."

"Yes my Lord, my apologies my Lord." Evil-Lyn gasped, her beautiful eyes wide but not with fear, she would never dishonour herself in such a manner.

"My proud little witch, it isn't all your fault I suppose." Skeletor whispered playfully, raising his other hand gently stroking the side of her face. "In the past I have tended to indulge your little delusions of self-importance because you were my most effective servant, but that has now changed another has taken your place and you must learn to step down the order." He watched as she physically flinched at this, her pride was legendary and she wouldn't take this slight easily, she would try to retaliate in some way. "But don't worry I still have an important role for you to fill in the new order, and so for now your life is safe." He added setting her down on the ground beside him.

"My lord…May I ask what role this might be?" Evil-Lynn asked, careful to keep her insubordinate impulses in check and the condescending tone from her voice.

"No you may not, I will tell you when the time is right!" Skeletor snapped whirling round and facing the mass of darkness once more. "It is time Darconus begin your assault on the enemy positions, take your time I want them to realise what is happening to them."

"What should I do My Lord? Do you want me at the front?" Evil-Lyn asked.

"No… I have another plan for you. Go to Grayskull, the fools will undoubtedly fall back there it is the only place than can withstand Darconus's attack, you are to make sure the gates remain closed for them understood?"

"Yes My Lord!" Evil-Lyn retorted bitterly, guard duty was so beneath her, couldn't he send Mer-Man or one of his other idiots?

"Don't fail me Evil-Lyn!" Skeletor ordered as he slowly stepped into the shadows embrace and disappearing from her sight, his last words booming out just like the voice of Darconus. "You know the consequences if you do."

- - - -

Over in Grayskull the Sorceress sat regally on her throne this was the only room not full with evacuees from Eternos and as such it was her one haven in her normally solitary home. Taking deep calming breaths she opened her mind up to the power of the elders, forcing herself to ignore the irritating twitters of so many minds nearby and focus on the wider mental scope. Pushing her boundaries her mind flew over the countryside drawn to the site of battle, she could see them now preparing…The King with his generals…He-man and Battle cat parading amongst the ground troops encouraging them by his very presence and her beloved Duncan standing tense upon one of their battlements his enhanced equipment scanning every tree and hill for several miles for any sign of their enemy; indulgently she allowed her mind to brush against his revelling in the automatic recognition and the warmth with which he greeted her fleeting presence…Teelina…She heard him whisper into the wind before she drifted on out over the wasteland towards the enemy.

At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary, troops armed and deadly looking but nothing that their forces couldn't handle, some were saddling dragons other's sharpening their weapons or practising their blaster aim but there was no sign of Skeletor or Evil-Lyn… Where else could they possibly be at such a time? Pushing her boundaries out further she suddenly screamed out in pain, wrenching her headdress from her brow and rolling from her seat in horror as Teela and Queen Marlena came running in.

"Sorceress what is it what is wrong?"

"I saw…" She gasped unable to put it into the words as the horror began to overwhelm her.

"What? Sorceress you have to tell me, He-man will need to know."

"Shadows…Pain….Death…" She managed to whisper before fainting dead away.

- - - -

It was raining…On top of everything else, it had to rain as well to compound her misery! Sitting high up in one of the ancient trees that surrounded Grayskull Evil-Lyn sat and fumed, she couldn't even cast the most basic of shielding spells to allow the rain to bounce away as that would almost certainly be detected by the all powerful sorceress. So instead she sat and stared, feeling the trickle of water as it slowly soaked her hair and plastered it to her back as she silently cursed Skeletor, why couldn't she be at the front? Why couldn't she have gone back to Snake mountain for a thicker cloak? Why on earth was she his most cunning of warriors sitting here, her legs slowly going numb whilst exactly nothing was happening?

'Because Skeletor told you to, and you're such a lap dog that you obey his every command.' Her sarcastic inner voice sniggered before being harshly silenced once more.

"This is pointless." Lyn muttered stretching her limbs intending to return to Snake mountain for the remainder of the night when suddenly the drawbridge began to open and out darted a cloaked figure heading towards the hoverbike that was parked out the front. Squinting in the darkness Lyn finally recognised the disguised figure and a sly smile spread across her face all she had to do was wait and bide her time, watching and waiting as Teela mounted her ride and headed off through to rain towards their Eternian forces, and conveniently right past Evil-Lyn's lofty roost.

Crouching Lyn waited grappling hook in one hand and her favourite crystal topped wand in the other, waiting until the perfect moment she swung out the hook lashing the stunned Teela against the bike's control before pouncing herself onto the bucking craft. Struggling for a hand hold in the rain Evil-Lyn wasn't prepared for the sharp back hand as Teela freed one arm to lash out at her captor. Evil-Lyn retaliated with the first spell she could croak out, one which Teela successfully ducked but their craft could not and for a moment the dying groan of the engine drowned out the constant thunder.

"You idiot Evil-Lyn don't you realise you'll kill us both!" Teela screamed as the craft took a nose dive, scrambling to free herself from the confines of the grappling hook just as Lyn was trying to release it from her belt both managing to throw themselves to safety in the surrounding canopy as the little hoverbike crashed into the forest floor, exploding on impact.

- - -

Far on the outskirts of the Eternian defences seasoned soldiers sat waiting and watching. The Quartermaster's moved from dug out to dug out checking the armouries and reassuring the new recruits, green and eager for their first battle and yet nervously fingering their weapons still not sure of the feel of them their hands.

"All's well?"

"Aye All's well!" The lookout called out before switching posts and heading down to join the men as they gathered round the fire. "There is a foul wind tonight…It carries a strange noise."

"The enemy sir?" One lad asked, his face seen scarce past seventeen years.

"If it is they are a strange foe." The lookout joked. "Nay it is some magic sent to frighten our men and dispel their spirit for the fight but they will not succeed, now will they?"

"No." The soldiers called out rallying round as they settled back down enjoying the fire's warmth.

It was just past the two O'Clock call when things seemed to change and twist, the shadows growing longer and stretching out over the battlements, slowly and silently at first and then with a sudden savagery, attacking first the lone sentry encircling his throat and squeezing tightly. Choking the old soldier flailed out reaching for his unseen adversary then when he realised the futility of his actions he reached out blindly for his alarm bell managing to two sharp pulls before he collapsed dead. Panic gripped the camp as men drew swords and searched for the invisible enemy panicking as their comrades began to splutter and clutch at their throats before falling to the ground. Fearful the new recruits gathered together round the fire, their backs to the flames their swords held out in front as they attempted to ward of the evil that advanced till only one brave lad remained to call out to the darkness.

"What sorcery is this? Show yourself!"

The shadows seemed to deepen, a swirling pool of black deeper than ebony and from them a menacing cackle that made the hairs prickle on his arms and the back of his neck.

"Do you not know me boy?" Skeletor called out as he stepped out of the shadows and into the flickering light, shadows cast upon his skull face his long powerful fingers curling around the hilt of his sword as he towered over the cowering boy. "It is pathetic really…Eternos's finest a cowering wreck of a child snivelling at my feet, your parents would be so proud boy! Perhaps I should let you live just so they can see for themselves what a coward they raised for a son?"

"I would rather die fighting than beg for my life!"

"Then my child…" Skeletor hissed as he reached out and grasped the boy's hair pulling him up to stare directly into the fire pinwheels of the dark mage's eyes. "I grant you your wish!" He added withdrawing a poisoned blade and striking down his enemy. "For I doubt you will last the night." And with that he turned and returned to the shadows.

- - -

"Well that was another stroke of genius on your part!" Teela hissed as she lowered herself down from a branch to the dark forest floor.

"I was doing my duty!" Evil-Lyn retorted holding her side protecting her damaged ribs trying to draw on her magical reserves to begin the healing process. "No one was to leave and that included you…I am so sorry I couldn't make an exception in your case." Lyn hissed reaching to the ground for her wand, her eyes narrowing in annoyance as the fragile stem shattered under her touch. Growling as anger flooded her face Evil-Lyn reached for the nearest weapon available, sludging through the mud she found a stone and with lightening accuracy flung it at the prince's bodyguard.

Screaming as the sharp stone caught her unawares and knocked her off her feet and into the growing puddles of mud that gathered on the forest floor, Teela wrenched herself to her feet squinting in the darkness for a glimpse of the illusive witch. Wiping the blinding rain from her face Teela reached down and grasped a heavy branch hefting it like club as she advanced into the undergrowth. Somehow this was turning into a very different night than she had planned but as she caught a glimpse of movement and she followed the fleeing witch she realised anything was better than sitting and doing nothing.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2: Through the looking glass

- - -

It was dawn before the first of the King's troop was able to make their way out to the front line the alarm having been raised when several of the infantry commanders failed to make their hourly reports as usual. However whatever Man at Arms had been expecting the widespread death and devastation verily took his breath away.

"I don't understand…There is not a drop of blood spilt, the men simply look as if they have been frightened to death?"

"Nor do I my old friend!" He-man replied, leaning down to gain a closer look at one of his fallen comrades. "There are no marks on him, no wounds of any kind not even bruising. What manner of thing could create such havoc and yet leave not a trace."

"My Lords!" One of the young soldiers called out. "There is a survivor…"

Rushing over to where the young man stood, Duncan immediately crouched down by the boy that had managed to hang on whilst all his comrades had perished, pulling out one of his hi-tech devices which began to catalogue the boy's injuries. "I don't understand…"

"What is it Duncan?" He-man asked, his own blue eyes raking over the pale lad noting the painfully slow and shallow rise of his chest and the distinctly green pallor.

"He wasn't attacked like the others….Here." Duncan exclaimed running his hand under the thick armour before drawing his hand away coated in the young soldier's blood. "He was stabbed not…Well not whatever happened to his friends."

"Will he survive?" He-man asked sadly, hoping against hope that he had misread the signs and his old friend would be able to work some magic of his own.

"I honestly do not know, he is so very weak from the blood loss and there is something else keeping his body from fighting back, it could take weeks for our medics to find out what and he doesn't have weeks; he might not even have hours. There is only person who could even attempt to save him."

"The Sorceress?"

Nodding Man-at-arms waved over two medics with a stretcher. "We must at least try to get him to her in time…Whatever the boy has seen, we need to know if we are to have any chance of standing against this new weapon of Skeletor's."

"Then we must leave immediately, it will give us a chance to check on Grayskull, I am sure the Queen and Teela have things under control but I will feel better knowing for myself, although I doubt Teela will be in any mood to forgive me." He-man muttered standing and heading over to gather his things, not noticing a concerned Duncan trailing him until they were out of earshot of the other men.

"Do you really think it is wise for you to be going?" Duncan whispered.

Frowning He-man whirled round to glare at his oldest friend and mentor. "Of course it is wise, who else can protect this boy better than I?"

Sighing Duncan added softly. "That I do not dispute, but there are other's that need protecting, the king for example and how will moral be affected if our champion is seen to be abandoning the field?"

"I am not abandoning anyone!"

Shaking his head at the prince's stubbornness Duncan tried one last time to persuade him. "That is how it would seem! I can just as easily take the boy to Grayskull and check upon the Queen and my daughter and there will be more than enough times for making amends after the battle is won…There are more important things for you to be doing, that is the price of your power and you know it well enough, it is the prince who wants to make amends with my daughter but it is He-man who by necessity must remain on the battlefield."

Sighing He-man had to admit the logic in his old mentor's words. "I just wanted to make sure she is alright…What with all this hanging over us, an adversary we cannot seem to fight and that damned prophecy, what if the two are linked are we even doing the right thing by not…"

"We were wise not to tell her, it would only have unsettled her further and besides she is as protected as it is possible to be, the Sorceress will protect her to her dying breath and we will fight this. The Oracle has been wrong before, it could have only been a shadow of what might be rather than an irreversible truth." Duncan added placing a restraining hand on his old student's shoulders, sometimes he forgot just how young the prince really was and despite all the power of Grayskull he was just as vulnerable emotionally as the rest of them.

"I couldn't bear to lose her, not after everything there is too much left unsaid."

"There will be plenty of time; no-one is going to be lost. Now I must hurry this boy doesn't have long himself and I intend on keeping my promises!"

"Good Journey my old friend."

"And to you." Man-at-arms replied.

- - -

"The first attack proved entirely successful…Our scouts have reported that the entire Western front line was decimated before the sun came up. The Eternian command was spotted visiting the battle site but so far there is no intelligence that they are aware of our new allies." Kharg reported gleefully watching as a rare smile flittered across his master's face.

"Excellent." Skeletor hissed his fingers caressing his staff lovingly as he basked in the glory of his first victory. "Have all agents reported in?"

Pausing nervously Kharg elbowed Beastman forward as it had been decided that he could be the one to give Skeletor this particular report.

"Well?" Skeletor snapped unable to contain the tightening feeling in his stomach as his minions shifted nervously, something was wrong turning his icy stare on to all of his so called lieutenants as his hand tightened reflexively round his staff.

"One failed to report Milord." Merman spluttered as he inched behind a cowering Beastman anxious to avoid any fire.

"Who?"

The question hung in the air for a moment as all tried to avoid meeting his gaze and so escape answering. Normally they would have taken such delight in one of their rival's failure but since they were at war and all supposedly on the same side Skeletor had outlawed their normal petty skirmishes in favour of decimating the enemy.

"Evil-Lyn." Beastman finally grunted, although in his guttural grunts and whines it bared nothing more than a passing resemblance to the witch's name.

"What?" Skeletor roared and all suddenly began to babble unintelligibly, one talking over the other in their nervousness that nothing was making sense. "Silence…Just you!" Skeletor shouted pointing his Havoc Staff at an extremely nervous looking Kharg who shook slightly inside his fur.

"She didn't contact us as usual, at first we thought she was just well…Being Evil-Lyn and making us wait…But then when she didn't check in at all this morning, we had one of our scouts do a sweep around Grayskull they didn't find her."

Scoffing in amusement Skeletor cut in. "Of course you wouldn't I trained her better than that, she would have been hidden!" He added waving the concern aside, of course she would be fine just her usual stubborn self reacting to his refusal to place her in the front line.

"Yes…" Kharg agreed nervously, wishing he could just leave it at that but knowing that things would be worse if Skeletor found out later. "However…The Scouts did find something else. There had been an accident, a hoverbike probably it had been destroyed in the crash and whoever was on it along with it…And they found these on and near what remained of the craft." He added waving an armour clad trooper forward.

Reaching for the container Skeletor reclined back on his throne, pushing the button that released the hatch he glared inside at a melted grappling hook and a decidedly charred looking wand. Knocking the box away from him so it went clattering across the floor Skeletor felt his rage build, this could not be happening she could not have been so foolish? Tightening his grip on his havoc staff he felt his rage build as he turned looking for a target to lash out at, his eyes landing on the unarmed soldier in front of him who seconds later was struck by a brilliant bolt from the staff and fell to writhe in agony at his master's feet.

Sinking exhausted into his throne as his minions scattered Skeletor could not help but smile at the irony and it had been such a good start to the day.

- - -

"Come out Teela, come out and play…" Evil-Lyn called out in a singsong voice as she scanned the surrounding woodland for the King's Bodyguard. The pair had spent most of the night playing a life or death game of tag through the forest, and Lyn had managed to stay one or more steps ahead of her opponent but now her dependency on her magic was beginning to show; her body was simply not conditioned for this sort of exertion. If she did not take a stand now then slowly Teela would gain on her and there might be the remotest possibility of a defeat, Lyn's ego refused to consider the mere girl stood more than a slim chance of besting her.

The small clearing she stood in presented the best opportunity for a clear fight, ring fenced by majestic stone monoliths that looked to be some millennia old it appeared to be a natural arena. Crouching behind one of the stones Lyn reached out with all of her enhanced senses, letting her magic flow through her body replenishing and refreshing her tired and aching muscles. Twitching slightly as her senses sparked blinded slightly by the background hum of old magics, clearly this place had once been a site of great importance if the resonance could still be felt. Perhaps after they had won the war she would come back and investigate the matter further, providing her vaunted master did not simply dispose of her after the victory, she added snorting to herself in wry amusement.

Perhaps it was this pre-occupation or perhaps it was the magical static from the monoliths but Lynn didn't see her coming. One moment the forest was calm the next the undergrowth in front of her was erupting as Teela bodily threw herself at her opponent.

Teela's plan had been simplicity itself she took every scrap of training and threw it out the window then winding up her anger until it was a tight drum in her stomach she waited like a tiger in the undergrowth, slowly creeping forward until coiled she pounced. The witch was clearly taken by surprise, knocked off her feet by the sheer weight of her attacker. Attempting to immobilise her Teela pinned down Evil-Lyn's shoulders bringing up her knee to her solar plexus, literally kicking the wind right out of her. Normally such a blow would have the victim prostrate but the witch had the tenacity of a rabid dog clawing and scratching at Teela's face as if she was trying to blind her. Rearing back from this Teela grabbed at Lyn's shoulders twisting and throwing the witch back against one of the ancient stones, but once again the cunning witch manage to manipulate her using her weight to roll them both past the marker and into the stone circle.

The moment they passed the boundary there was a sudden silence, it was if all noise from the Forest had been shut off and the sheer weight of it pinned them to the smooth grass even the pounding of her own pulse was deafening. Glancing up Teela gasped as the Forest behind the circle seemed to stretch and shimmer, it seemed so far away as if she was staring up at from the bottom of a lake. This distraction was all Evil-Lyn needed to make good her escape pushing Teela away she half rolled half dragged her way to the far edge of the circle to lick her wounds.

"What is this place?" Teela demanded wincing at the way her words echoed and pounded against her own ears, turning to glare at the equally puzzled Evil-Lyn.

Shrugging the witch reached out trying to claw her way back out through the barrier, her own escape more pressing than sating Teela's curiosity, yet the barrier would not give. Gritting her teeth Lynn dug down deep pillaging her already low magical core, things would have been much easier with a wand as it was she had to use all her remaining energy to focus her abilities. Pressing her hand against the barrier again she threw her remaining magic against, and for a moment it seemed to work, the area around her hand became thinner and for a moment the tiny whisper of birdsong could almost be heard but then as if in retaliation for her meddling the barrier began to pulse.

Crying out in pain as she was caught up in a wave of this most ancient of magics Lyn threw herself back, lying on her back she saw the prehistoric stones began to tremble, through the earth she could feel the pooling of power as it circled beneath them slowly building until suddenly there was a blast of violet light and she could sense no more.

- - -

Checking on his patient Man-At-Arms grew increasingly concerned, the medication was having no effect, if anything the general anti-venom toxins seemed to be having the opposite to the one intended. Placing his hand on the boy's forehead he used the long forgotten skills his father had taught him, the long forgotten yore of ancient medicines and natural remedies that once upon a time he had rejected in favour of a more scientific approach. Hot and clammy yet the eyes weren't discoloured, so it was unlikely to be snake venom. The wound itself simply refused to close, it was if the boy's very skin had been set alight, the entry point was scalded and blistered, a reaction he had never seen before.

Glancing at his chronometer Man-At-Arms quickly calculated the remaining journey time, they should be at Grayskull within half an hour, but with the way the boy was fading he wasn't even sure the wounded soldier had that long. Resisting the urge to punch the wall Man-At-Arms settled for merely clenching his fists, a true warrior knew when to give into anger and when not to and now was not the time he needed a clear head if the boy was to survive. Wracking his brain for any connection, any clue Man-At-Arms stared into space then suddenly he had it…Dragons!

Skeletor was using Dragon's in his war; their scouts had confirmed it. The only time he had seen burning like that it had been on dragon victims, their flame was not the same as a normal fire it was caused by some sort of chemical reaction to the air, some flammable gas they secreted then ignited and any poor soul in the way was half burnt half melted by exposure to that very same chemical. Even water had limited effectiveness as it was a chemical burn they were dealing with. What if Skeletor had somehow coated his blade in Dragon's blood, once in the victim it would slowly spread through their own blood burning up the oxygen and raising the body temperature until the poor victim was literally burned alive from the inside.

Choking down the very real nausea at the thought Man-At-Arms cursed the self-proclaimed lord of darkness; only a mind that twisted would seek out and use such a slow and agonising poison. Pushing away his anger, Man-At-Arms simply placed this new atrocity on the bottom of a very long list, one day he would make that bag of bones answer for each and every one but now was not the time to dwell on that. Now he knew the cause perhaps there was something he could do…

- - -

Leaning against the arm of her throne the Sorceress battled against the images of death that assailed her, just holding her mental shields in place required most of her effort but she could not afford to be overwhelmed again. However whilst she was able to protect her mind she was unable to then use her talent to search afield. The people were growing restless without news of the battle, and Teela had not yet returned. That news gnawed in her belly, if she had been conscious she would never have let her daughter leave but the Queen had taken command during her incapacity and naturally had ordered the young bodyguard to deliver the message.

Teela should have returned by now, no matter what the state of the army, as long as King Randor, He-Man or Man-At-Arms lived they would have sent her back at once. This was not her daughter's fight, not this time, she had a far more pressing destiny to fulfil and her very absence placed the whole future of their people in jeopardy.

The sudden clamour of people outside her throne room seemed to signal her prayers had been answered, the messenger had returned, there was news from the front. Sighing as she felt the relief pour of the populace in waves the Sorceress sat up straight gathering her strength so as to present a composed and united front. However her composure cracked slightly when instead of her daughter Man-at-Arms appeared, his handsome face creased in a frown as two soldiers carried in a stretcher.

"Sorceress we need your assistance, I think he has been poisoned by Dragon's blood and there isn't much time…" Man-At-Arms began when he wasn't even halfway across the throne room his frown growing when he caught sight of her obvious exhaustion.

"I will do all I can." The Sorceress answered standing up slowly before making her way down the stairs to the injured boy. Placing her hand on his burning brow she channelled her magic into his body, closing her eyes she could see the poison like a black plague, riddling his every cell, turning his blood into a fiery pitch. Fighting the heat she conjured a shield, purifying as it went it pushed back the poison, slowly removing it from each cell towards the open wound.

It was a long and arduous process and for the already weary Sorceress more draining than it normally would have been. However finally she was able to draw the poison from his body, her noise wrinkling in disgust as the foul smelling drug pooled on the polished marble floor, hissing and steaming as it began to eat away at the dense rock. Opening her eyes she gazed down at the soldier, he was so young, but now at least he would have a chance at a long and happy life. His wound was already beginning to close and with the fever gone it would not be long before he regained consciousness.

"Thank you Sorceress, he was the only witness to Skeletor's new allies, if we had lost him…" Man-At-Arms began, stopping only when the Sorceress suddenly stumbled and placed a balancing hand on his strong arm. "Are you quite well?"

"I am a little tired, I could not sleep for the worry but now you are both back…"

"Both?" Man-At-Arms queried clearly confused.

"You and Teela, she went to find you…"

Realising in horror just who the Sorceress was talking about Man-At-Arms felt his stomach turn over. His daughter was missing.

Catching the look on his face the Sorceress began to panic she had been so certain, now there was only one thing left to do, she had to risk confronting the darkness again in an effort to find their daughter.

"Can you manage it?" Man-At-Arms asked real concern lacing his every word and gesture, he wanted nothing more than word of his only child but he was not prepared to place her mother in any danger to obtain it.

"I can try…" Teelina replied softly leaning far more into his embrace than she would normally allow but right now she needed his strength and support. Closing her eyes she left her mortal form held safe in Man-At-Arms embrace and stretched out her mind searching for her daughter, normally Teela's aura was like a bright firebrand on the landscape, a testament to her bound abilities. Yet now there was nothing. Desperate the Sorceress pressed further searching wildly from one end of Eternia to the other but it was to no avail her daughter could not be found. Collapsing to the floor she buried her head into Duncan's shoulder his grip on her tightening as he guessed the reason for her distress and together alone in the heart of Grayskull they both mourned their lost child.

- - -

Slowly Lyn opened her eyes, a move she automatically regretted the bright light made her head pound even harder. What had she been thinking, hell what had she been doing? Drawing on her magic she tried to ease the headache, shocked when she barely found the energy to correct her double vision. She hadn't felt this drained since….Wait she had never felt this drained before. Always her magic was coiled inside her, a vicious serpent all fangs and muscle just waiting to be unleashed. However this morning her inner beast did little more than blink at her before going back to sleep, clearly if she was going to deal with her dilapidated condition it was going to have to be the old fashioned way.

Rolling on to her side Lyn was surprised to feel grass under her cheek, blinking she squinted against the light, waiting for her eyes to adapt. It didn't take long for the obscure shadows to become tall stone monoliths, or the hazy green blur the forest behind. It was then the previous day and night came back to her. Cursing under her breath as she realised just how much trouble she would be in when Skeletor realised she had disobeyed his orders and left Grayskull unprotected, Lyn forced her body to obey her as she got unsteadily to her feet.

However as she spied a still unconscious Teela lying barely ten feet from her Lyn realised she wouldn't have to face her master empty handed. Staggering over to the Captain she leant over checking the girl still lived, surprised when Teela suddenly woke and she found herself staring into the girl's confused blue eyes.

"Boo!" Lyn joked timing her joke with a carefully timed chop to Teela's neck rendering her unconscious for a few hours more. It would make her more manageable but then as Lyn struggled to lift the bodyguard onto her shoulders, once more cursing her dependence on magic for her poor physical condition, she wondered just what would have been worse actually having to listen to the girls tirade or carrying her heavy carcass all the way back to Snake Mountain?

- - -

Eventually all the tears had been spent. Teelina raised her sleepy head, she had been dozing on and off for hours safe in Duncan's strong embrace. He should have returned to the front line, she should have insisted that he tell the other Masters the awful news but for once she put aside the demands of her title and allowed the woman inside her to be selfish. She had given up everything for her people, the man she loved, the child who would now never know her mother but she could not put aside her grief not even for them, the Elders be damned!

Turning to Duncan she watched his lined and world worn face as he slept. His cheeks were still damp and it reminded her of the tears they both had shed. She had never thought she would see Duncan cry, he had always seemed the consummate soldier, even his love for her had never once compromised his duty to his King but clearly his love for their daughter was another matter. Reaching up she brushed his dark hair slowly from his face, marvelling how she could still see glimpses of the innocent boy she had once known in his lined and creased brow. Yet even in sleep he was still tense, was still anxious, and the almost desperate way he clung to her evoked her most protective feelings.

Leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on his brow, it was barely dawn but he should be leaving and yet part of her wanted him to stay. No one else would understand this grief like he, no one else would even think to comfort her over the loss of a daughter they never knew she had.

Her kiss had stirred him and slowly he blinked his eyes open, for a moment confused but delighted to see her face so close to his own and then realisation sunk in and his eyes clouded over with rage and pain. Unable to bear looking at such misery Teelina flung her arms round his neck burying her face into his shoulder, surprised when Duncan reached up and began to stroke her hair soothingly.

"We'll make him pay..."

Lifting her head slightly at his words Teelina nodded matching his conviction with her own. "That we will!"

- - -

The sensation of being slung over anyone's shoulder was not a pleasant one, and it was certainly not how Teela would have chosen to wake up. The constant lopsided motion combined with being upside down, the blood having rushed to her head hours ago, only contributed to the nausea. However very quickly Teela realised her current queasiness was the least of her problems, the most pressing was just who was doing the carrying.

Keeping her breath measured so that Evil-Lyn would not be alerted Teela waited until the witch stumbled then bringing up her knee she kicked out, forcing the already exhausted witch off balance. Landing hard Teela rolled as she had been taught cushioning her battered body from the worst of the fall. It didn't take long to assess the situation, Evil-Lyn was clearly exhausted and from the way she was favouring her right side still had injuries her magic had not been able to heal. Whereas Teela had the advantage, she hadn't been carrying her enemy for god knows how long and the extra hours rest Evil-Lyn had so kindly ensured she had, had only helped her recuperate further.

If there was ever a chance that she could truly best the witch then it was now.

However that fact had clearly occurred to the witch as well, as the cool-headed Lyn made no attempts to attack or recapture her prize.

"What are you waiting for?" Teela demanded angrily.

"Nothing." Lyn replied nonchalantly moving to lean against a nearby rock. "I am just enjoying the relief of having your heavy carcass off of my back, you're far heavier than you look my dear, I'd go easy on the sugar from now on I doubt He-Man has an interest in the more rotund ladies…Unless of course he is planning on using you as some sort of siege weapon, perhaps you could challenge Ram-man?"

Biting on her lip to try and keep her temper under control Teela refused to give Evil-Lyn the satisfaction of nettling her, of trying to trick her into foolish action. "Is that why your master keeps you around, I suppose Skeletor appreciates a woman who is more bony than he is?"

However instead of barbing the witch Evil-Lyn smiled in appreciation at the Captain's efforts. "Finally my dear it seems you are getting the idea, words are just so much more effective are they not? If only your dear father was here I am sure he would weep with pride, his darling daughter managing to complete an actual sentence, and in context…"

Snorting Teela decided enough was now enough, words were effective but sometimes you really couldn't beat the simplicity of an uppercut and it was a lesson she was looking forward to teaching the witch. Launching herself at Lyn the pair grappled for a moment, Teela using all of her skills to stall each of the witch's moves, allowing her to tire herself further. She was just about to deliver her crucial blow when an authoritative voice demanded.

"Cease. You are surrounded. Lay down your weapons and identify yourselves…"

Freezing the pair rolled apart and Teela sighed when she recognised the Royal emblem on the soldier's uniform. "At ease Private, it is I Captain Teela."

However this clearly did not set the soldier's mind at ease as his eyes darted back and forth between this so called captain and the very pale faced woman who was lying on the grass smirking in amusement. Picking up his communicator he muttered into it clearly calling for back up, not once lowering his weapon which remained trained on both women and from the way his hand shook both women wisely remained still lest the trigger-happy new recruit got even more nervous.

Fortunately they didn't have long to wait, as barely five minute later a troop carrier arrived and a Sergeant-At-Arms arrived. He took one look at the two prisoners and shook his head, clearly in frustration at his subordinate's incompetence.

"Forgive me My lady, the boy is new and well a little over-eager I would be grateful if you didn't mention this…"

Smiling Teela nodded accepting the hand he offered to help her up. "Would you give me a lift?"

"It would be an honour My lady…And the prisoner?" The Sergeant asked sneering towards a smirking Lyn, who didn't resist when two young Lieutenants rushed forward and bound her hands behind her back pulling her to her feet.

"We'd better take her with us, keep her out of trouble for the time being."

"As you wish." The Sergeant replied bowing low instead of saluting. "If you would be so kind to mention me to the King, I would be eternally indebted."

Frowning slightly at the man's flagrant breech of protocol Teela brushed aside the rather flowery language, she was no courtier with whom to curry favour but then she didn't recognise this Sergeant and he clearly misunderstood her position in the Royal household. It was a mistake a few people had made in the past, like when she had received her position as Royal bodyguard, there had been a few malicious snickers over just what new duties bodyguards were undertaking these days; not surprisingly Teela always found a quick uppercut and trouncing the dissenters in the sparring ring silenced most of those rumours.

However she had neither the time nor the place for correcting the Sergeant so she ignored his sycophancy and helping hand into the troop carrier, refusing the VIP seat she sat in with the soldiers ignoring their confused glances. They were clearly all new recruits and she wouldn't trust them to guard Evil-Lyn, the witch had managed to escape their grasp every time but not this time. She wouldn't fail like all the other Masters and when she presented Skeletor's right hand to the King, He-Man and her father would have to acknowledge her ability, perhaps then they would allow her to fight on the front where she belonged?

- - -

Randor sat in his tent brooding. Glancing around his makeshift war room he scowled at the empty places. Where the hell was everyone? Man-At-Arms should have been back hours ago but he had sent no word as to their progress with the young soldier and they needed to know exactly what they were up against. He-Man was as ever unpredicatable, a fierce warrior of that there was no doubt and Grayskull's champion but he wasn't the easiest person to handle and the recent Guerrilla tactics of Skeletor's new allies did not suit their champions fighting style. By the time they arrived at a garrison which was under attack it was already too late, their quarry had vanished into the night without even a trace and He-Man was forced to vent his growing frustration on whatever innocent wall or tree happened to be in the way.

In some way he wished Adam could be here with him. His son was no longer a child and yet he showed little interest in these more unpleasant aspects of kingship, fleeing from any possible fight and yet to a certain extent Randor had to admit he had encouraged this; as a King he could be disappointed his heir was not more of a warrior and yet as a father it eased his heart to know his son was out of harms way. He could only imagine the hell Duncan experienced every time Teela was involved in battle; the prophecy had almost come as a relief to his old friend, an excuse to send his daughter away from the fighting.

However they couldn't rely on the words of an old soothsayer, which despite the assurances of the Sorceress was all the Oracle was. Pulling forward the detailed maps Randor concentrated on moving his remaining forces to try and protect his left flank, hoping that soon one of the Masters would return and tell him something that would tip the balance in their favour. If not he didn't want to think what would happen.

- - -

Passing through the palace a shackled Evil-Lyn following a few paces behind, Teela found her sense of uneasiness growing. Why were they here and not at the front? Was the war over already? The further she walked toward the throne room and the more the simpering courtiers bowed and scraped as she went she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very wrong here. It was clearly not a feeling that Evil-Lyn shared, as despite her shackles the witch appeared in complete control, smirking evilly at any courtier foolish enough to meet her gaze. Coming to a holt in front of the large double Oak doors Teela waited for the two guards on duty to open and admit them both, surprised when she caught the sound of music and laughter from within the throne room.

Then suddenly the doors were open and both were confronted by a raucous sea of colour, the room was full of elaborately costumed dancers, swirling around the floor dancing to strange and exotic music. Pushing her way through the crowds tugging Lyn after her, Teela was surprised when the dancers parted easily to let her pass. Stalking up to the front she caught sight of Adam lounging by the throne, yet there was no sign of her father or the Queen and the King seemed to be engrossed in conversation with someone, his back was turned towards her.

Suddenly the music came to a end and all eyes were focused on the two new arrivals, even the King looked up from his intense discussions with one of his generals and Teela was aghast to find herself staring into the eyes of a stranger, although he was not as unfamiliar as she had first supposed, she had seen a painting of someone similar once before hidden in an abandoned part of the castle.

"Keldor."

- - -


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror Mirror

- - -

Sitting on his throne Skeletor stared into the growing darkness unable to quell the growing feeling of unease. Things were going well, better than he had ever hoped. Darconus and his shadow warriors had proved themselves most able allies and still his enemies had not a clue as to the nature of their attackers. Things were as perfect as they were ever going to be and yet there was one bright shining flaw, Lyn was still missing.

Tightening his grip on his Havoc staff Skeletor warred with the urge to abuse one of his minions, before randomly blasting one of the guards that stood silently at the door. Yet even the slump of the soldier's body as he crumpled to the floor unconscious could not relieve that knot of tension. Angst and annoyance, they were the perfect two words to describe his relationship with that upstart witch, he had long awaited the day when having conquered Eternia he would be free to dispose of her once and for all, rid himself forever of the one remaining link with his former life. Yet now his prayers seem to have been answered and instead of relief her absence brought only irritation.

Shaking his head as he forced those long buried emotions back where they belonged, Skeletor returned to the far more pressing problems that the witch's demise created. She had been essential in fulfilling his obligations towards Darconus and now her continued absence had been noted by his dark warriors. There was only so long he could convince the shadow warriors she was off on assignment and when they discovered his deception he had better have an alternative in mind or no doubt his newest allies would turn on him just as easily as they had the Eternians.

His foolish brother so quick all those years ago to dismiss his 'foolish myths and fancies' in favour of hard training with a sword, well he was now living to regret his hastiness albeit not for much longer if Skeletor had his way. However it would not be for Darconus to deal with the King and his precious family, no that was an honour Skeletor intended to keep for himself alone. He would keep his 'beloved' brother alive just long enough to realise the completeness of his failure as he watched his beloved wife and son perish before him. Then only when he begged for death would Skeletor release him.

That thought alone brought a painful smile to the dark mage's face, a look so manic that had any of his followers dared to gaze upon it it would have them cringing in horror. Things were going well after all and as for Lyn there were other witches out there, he would have his scouts begin to look at once just so he had something to appease Darconus once the truth about Evil-Lyn was discovered.

- - -

Exhausted Duncan finally roused as the sun finally set on the horizon. Cursing himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be guarding the sleeping soldier Duncan forced himself back on to his feet staggering over to his patient. Placing his hand on the boy's forehead Duncan was relieved to find it cool and dry, the fever had gone and the blood replenishing potions had managed to place some colour back into his cheeks. Reaching over to the side table where a jug of water sat waiting Duncan damped a cloth before reaching out and squeezing out a few drops onto the boy's parched lips. The moment the drops hit his lips the soldier stirred. Suddenly excited Duncan leant over the boy his hand gripping his shoulder and shaking it slightly until the boy's eyes flickered open.

"Shush lad it's alright now you're safe." Duncan muttered soothingly when the soldier began to panic. "You're in Grayskull." He added when his assurances seemed to make no sense to the lad.

"UNDER ATTACK." The boy screeched seemingly oblivious to Duncan's presence.

Exasperated and unable to think of anything else Duncan barked out in his best Sergeant Major voice. "Attention Private, Report!"

That familiar order seemed to strike home and the boy blinked in the darkness before focusing on ManAtArms. "Sir..." He muttered clearly confused.

"You were attacked and wounded Private but you were found in time and healed. Now report!"

"I...I"

"Report Private!" Duncan practically growled fear gnawing at his belly what if after everything the boy was unable to help them? If they lost what small advantage they had all been counting on? "The enemy what intelligence can you report."

"They came out of the shadows....They were shadows...We tried to fight them, we tried everything but our swords just went through them they just strangled the life right out of the others." The solider gasped fighting back the tears that stung at his eyes.

"By the Elders...." ManAtArms gasped unable to believe what he was hearing. How could their soldiers stand a chance against such an enemy?

- - -

"Keldor." The name seemed to hang in the silent room and more than a few courtiers gaped her breach of etiquette their eyes turning towards the king to see how he would react.

"Personally I have always preferred Your Majesty." Keldor replied, the words spoken softly, but despite the gentle tone Teela could hear the underlying steel in his voice. There was something almost hypnotic in his intonation, a subliminal layering that made her instinctively cringe at his chastisement like an errant child before their parent. "However I'm sure Milady has some excuse for her lapse in judgement not to mention her tardiness. Tell me Teela what is this new game you are playing?"

"I…I" Teela stuttered stumbling over her words as she tried to think of something of anything.

"She's an impostor!" A clear confident voice called out and the crowd of courtiers parted effortlessly before her accuser as she stalked the throne room coming to stand in front of Teela, a smirk playing about her lips as Teela stared into eyes that were more than a little familiar. "Not a very competent one at that." Her counterpart added her emerald eyes raking up and down Teela's tattered appearance as she circled her. "As if I'd ever be seen in that rag!"

Biting down on her lip Teela fought to keep her temper under control, she matched the patronising glare of her counterpart, taking in the perfectly coiffed auburn hair and the dangerously revealing cut of her court dress. "The feeling is more than mutual I assure you!"

Snorting in amusement Adam finally dragged himself up from his chair beside the throne, his blue eyes raking over Teela's figure before meeting her eye and smirking at the embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks. Wandering over to the little group he placed a restraining hand on Milady's arm. "She certainly sounds like you beloved even if she does lack your charm."

"She sounds nothing like me, it's a common trick, or low grade magics."

"Perhaps…" Keldor replied his dark eyes taking in everything yet giving nothing away as he watched the interaction between them in fascination his eyes straying for a moment onto the silent Lyn before returning to the problem at hand. "Yet I do not sense any such thing and I doubt this little scrap has enough power in her to confound my sight."

"Could it be possible sire that they are twins? That the traitor concealed this other from us?" Adam asked watching as his uncle paused to consider it, an elegant long finger rubbing his royal chin.

"Again it is possible, her father was indeed a master of deception, it was almost shame we had to execute him."

Gasping in horror Teela lost what little control she still had over her temper, balling her fists she tensed ready to lay into the first person to twitch. "How dare…"

"As touching as this little scene is, some of us would prefer to find out what is really going on." Evil-Lyn's curt tone dampened Teela's anger, she had forgotten about the witch, at least Evil-Lyn's sarcasm was something she could rely on.

"I am trying to."

Snorting in derision Lyn stretched her manacled arms surprising everyone when her bonds dropped to her feet. "Standard Eternian Locks a mere child could have figured them out." She explained kicking them aside as she stepped forward, her ice blue eyes flickering between the two Teelas, a slight smirk pulling at her lips as she caught sight of the look of disgust and the wrinkled nose on the pampered version's face. "My apologies your highnesses I seem to have forgotten to pack my best dress." She added sarcastically dipping a curtsey in her ripped bodysuit and armour.

"And you are?"

"No one important." Lyn replied enigmatically meeting the Prince's gaze and holding it until Adam started to squirm. "Just a visitor passing through your realm."

"A visitor in manacles?" Milady scoffed.

"I didn't arrive in manacles." Lyn retorted. "That was an over-reaction by one of your green soldiers, as if poor little me could possibly be a threat."

"Size can be deceptive, and I for one never under-estimate anyone." Adam replied his eyes narrowing as they flickered back and forth between Evil-Lyn and Teela. "And this smells too much like rebel trickery. Have you been sent here to assassinate us, some foolish attempt to prevent the Calling Ceremony?"

"The What?" Teela blustered; her ignorance and confusion clear to everyone, eliciting raised eyebrows from the Royal family and a dramatic eye rolling from Evil-Lyn.

"Captain did you lose your brains as well as your common sense during our little trip?" Lyn muttered truly astounded by her companion's stupidity. "I thought you sought to gain information not reveal it?"

Biting her lip Teela settled for simply glaring at the smirking witch, eyeing up the guards that Prince Adam waved forward.

"Take them to the dungeon we will deal with them later, now we have our guests to attend to." Keldor announced his interest in the newcomers waning when compared to the delights of the dancing girls. "Oh and find this one some non-standard Eternian locks. I wouldn't want you to grow complacent my dear." He added as a throwaway to Lyn who to his surprise merely shrugged it off. His eyes narrowing for a moment before he resumed his amenable expression.

Resisting the urge to throw a quick punch Teela reluctantly allowed the Royal Guards to bind her wrists. Glancing back at Evil-Lyn she spat. "This is all your fault!"

- - -

"Can't you magic us out of here?"

Sighing Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes as Teela continued to whine, biting back a cutting remark that would only exacerbate the Captain. "No."

"Can't or Won't?" Teela retorted her blue eyes narrowing in frustration as the witch continued to sit in silence studying her manacles.

"Both actually." Lyn replied lifting her ice coloured eyes from her task to meet Teela's gaze. "Teleporting requires a great deal of magical energy, something I exhausted trying to escape from that energy field, not to mention dangerous without a focusing device to control the magical flow. And you destroyed my wand remember?" She added spitefully.

"You attacked me as I recall." Teela countered a smirk gracing her lips as Lyn was forced to concede that point. "So if you can't magic us out of here I suppose that leaves it up to me."

"What are you going to do? Roundhouse a whole barrack of guards? Hmmm perhaps you can win them over with you obvious charm and sophistication?"

"If you don't have anything productive to add then why don't you just shut up?" Teela snapped, her fiery temper getting the better of her. "I need to think of a way out."

"Why?" Lyn asked clearly amused as she picked at her manacles.

Gasping in surprise Teela retorted. "You're not actually suggesting we stay here? Wait for them to execute us?"

"Clearly not you foolish girl." Lyn retorted, a small smirk playing around her lips, as Teela bristled at the jibe about her age.

"What I mean is you shouldn't rush into these things, even if you could figure a way out of the dungeons, where would we go? How do we get back? What sort of opposition would we face? Here we can gather such intelligence until the time is right to make our move." Lyn added as if explaining to a particularly slow child or Beastman. "Surely your father the 'Oh so great and wonderful Man-at-Arms' taught you such things?"

"Don't you talk about my father, you're not fit to speak his name!"

Shrugging Lyn quickly returned to her task and within a minute her bindings dropped to the floor. Standing up she stretched, suppressing her amusement as Teela scowled.

"How the hell do you do that?" Teela blurted out an edge of admiration in her voice as Lyn made quick work of her ankle chain and stretched out comfortably on her bunk.

"Practice child, endless practice."

"What does Skeletor tie you up on a regular basis? I should have realised he was into that!" Teela said before she could stop herself, realising too late her own precarious position. Yet she needn't have worried as a tired Lyn merely lifted an eyebrow before shifting to make herself more comfortable.

"What an imagination you have." Lyn murmured, her eyes drifting shut as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"You're just going to leave me like this?"

Wearily opening one eye Lyn met Teela's gaze trying to contain her exhaustion from showing. "Try using the intelligence you were born with…Start at the pin joints." She added before unconsciousness claimed her.

- - -

Outside the King's tent Duncan shifted nervously from foot to foot waiting to be admitted. He wasn't sure which news to break first, his daughter's passing or the truth about their new apparently invincible enemy. Stifling a sob Duncan forced his feelings down, they still had no proof, no body had been found; there was still a chance no matter how remote that the Sorceress was wrong.

"Come in my old friend." Randor called out to Duncan and the old soldier obeyed automatically. "You have news for us?" The king added waving his old friend over a seat, a frown momentarily marring his noble brow at how beaten Duncan appeared.

Sighing deeply Duncan tried to assemble his jumbled thoughts, forcing all thoughts of his daughter from his mind; thousands more Eternian's depended on him to do his job and he couldn't fail them the way he had so clearly failed his only child. "The young private awoke; he spoke of the men's own shadows turning against them, strangling the breath out of them. Yet our soldiers' swords went right through the wraiths and then when Skeletor arrived they vanished back into the darkness."

"The Shadow-warriors." Randor muttered his eyes glazed over in memory.

"Your Majesty?" He-man asked glancing up suddenly. "You've heard of them before?"

Drawn out of his memories Randor caught He-man's intense gaze. "It was just something I remember. A story my grandmother used to tell us, an old myth among her people."

"Many myths have a basis in fact." Duncan offered hopefully. "Can you remember what she told you?"

Settling back in his chair Randor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, forcing his mind back to his childhood, when he and Keldor used to gather at their great-grandmother's feet on the long winter evenings and she would tell then tales from her people. "Once upon a time…" Randor broke off unable to resist a smile at the memory and the way he had fallen into his grandmother's storytelling mode. "there were a race of beings called the shadow mages, so named because of their unique abilities to control their own shadow. They had control of some ancient artefact that enabled them to command their shadows. At first they used this power to command their shadows to carry out their own labours; till the fields, clean their houses whilst the owner was able to sit in leisure. On such a power their civilisation grew bountiful and prosperous yet that was not enough for some of the mages, and in their greed they demanded more of their reflections, pouring more of their power into solidifying their shadows until they had created their own slave race.

What they didn't realise was that as they poured of themselves into the shadows they began to warp, until they were no longer mere reflections of the mage but another being entirely; one that was self aware, growing in power and in hatred for their masters. Eventually they revolted, turning on their masters, reversing the process and pouring their souls into the mage's body and stripping out the original soul. At one point it looked as though the entire race would be wiped out, until one young apprentice broke into the city father's temple and destroyed the artefact."

"What happened next were they destroyed?" Duncan asked.

"Nobody knows, the mages who had been possessed died immediately and the power to control shadows was lost. In time the shadow mages ceased to exist."

"So it couldn't be the same…I mean if the artefact was destroyed." He-man added glancing back and forth between the king and Duncan.

"If it was destroyed." Randor replied wearily. "Keldor often insisted having heard different endings to the story, in some it was destroyed, reabsorbed into the shadows from whence it came. In others the apprentice was only able to shatter it, breaking the spell but not destroying the wraiths entirely. In that story the pieces were taken to the four corners of the globe and hidden lest anyone should ever try to awaken the shadow warriors."

"Someone like Skeletor for example?" He-man muttered darkly.

"Indeed." Randor muttered. "Yet until we find out what this ancient artefact is we are no closer to finding a solution."

"The sorceress might have access to that information, the records of Grayskull are ancient and if any reference to it exists it will be there." He-man replied. "Perhaps we could have Teela look through them?"

Drawing in a shaky breath Duncan choked. "That will not be possible…Teela is…Teela is missing and the sorceress can find no trace of her, no trace at all." He added sadly as he watched He-Man's eyes widen in realisation.

"You can't mean…It's a lie!" The hero of Grayskull insisted jumping to his feet and bringing his great fist down on the King's table, cracking the ancient marble slab in one swift blow. "She isn't dead I would know it…I would feel it…"

"I'm sorry A…He-Man." Duncan corrected, wanting nothing more than to place his arms around his pupil, knowing that the prince would be suffering just as much as he, yet realising in time the illusion of He-Man needed to be preserved even now. "Perhaps there is some other magic at work here…those shadow beasts or whatever they are called may have taken her somewhere beyond the Sorceress's reach?

"Then we must find them!" He-Man demanded. "Now what are we waiting for…"

"No!" Randor insisted drawing himself up to his full height. "I will not send any man under my command on a suicide mission out of anger, we will look for Teela but first we will find out more about what we are up against. Duncan I need you to return to Grayskull, search every record, find me something we can use."

Nodding Man-at-Arms stood and immediately made for his transport, pausing only place a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder, waiting until the boy met his eye and nodded his agreement. Reassured the prince was not about to run off on some fool's errand Duncan turned and hurried back to Grayskull, a flicker of hope burning deep within his breast.

- - -

"79 minions sitting on a wall

79 minions sitting on a wall

And if 1 stupid minion should accidentally fall

That will be 78 minions…."

"Fine." Lyn huffed angrily, her lips a thin line as she tried to rein in her annoyance. Swinging her feet off her bunk she stomped angrily across the room to where Teela sat smugly. The Captain's childish droning had been carrying on these past two hours and showed no sign of stopping. It was bad enough to have been captured and thrown into a dungeon, being a revolutionary it was a fact of life Lyn had come to accept. But to be contained in a room the size of most broom closets with one of the most annoying childish people she had ever encountered was something else entirely.

"However before I do this I want it understood there will be no more singing, no more whining, in fact no irritating noises of any kind!"

"Agreed." Teela replied sweetly, holding out her manacles watching as the witch expertly manipulated the lock and freed her from her restraint. "Thank you." She added massaging her wrists and getting the blood flowing back into her fingers.

"Now let's work on getting out of here." Teela mumbled drawing herself back, preparing the test the strength of the cell bars with a well placed kick when Evil-Lyn suddenly grabbed her shoulder and forced her down onto her cot.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Lyn hissed in Teela's ear.

"Get off of me!"

"Hush you foolish child, do you not think we are being watched? Even with my strength depleted I can feel the scrying spells on this room. We are being studied and measured, our abilities noted so they can be used against us. If you want to escape then you must let you opponent underestimate you and your abilities…Honestly how you have remained alive so long escapes me completely." Lynn added incredulously as she sat down beside the bodyguard on the bunk.

"Excuse me it is not like I have much experience with breaking out of holding cells!" Teela snorted. "Not being a psychotic terrorist and all."

Shrugging aside the insult as if it meant nothing Lynn continued with her lesson. "They are curious about us now; they don't know what to make of us, especially you what with the likeness to her high and mightiness."

Nodding thoughtfully Teela ran through her memories of that encounter. "It was strange like looking in a mirror and seeing yourself but then not yourself."

"I don't know you both come across as short tempered, brain dead, powerless scraps to me." Lynn teased, smirking when Teela tensed to retaliate. "Although I do admit you have better dress sense!"

Biting back a snide retort, Teela's thoughts turned to the other surprise of the evening. "Keldor as king…What happened to King Randor do you think? I mean Adam's here so some things must have been the same." She added turning to Evil-Lyn, surprised when the witch didn't immediately answer, her pale face even whiter than usual.

"You know something don't you…" Teela snapped accusingly, jolting the witch from her thoughts. "Why is it whenever the King's brother is mentioned everyone gets that look on their face?"

"What look?" Lynn hedged, her stomach twisting at the sound of Keldor's name being spoken aloud; it had been so long since she had even thought it let alone referred to anyone by it, he had been solely Skeletor for so long.

"The King...Our King is the same and my father…I don't think anyone else really remembers him, but….but you knew him too didn't you?" Teela gasped. "How could…he died so long ago…"

"Magic of course." Lyn replied as if explaining to a particularly slow child. "You don't think I simply sprang up out of the earth as I am now do you? I had a mother and father, I too was a child once…Although it seems long enough ago now."

"You…you were a child?" Teela snorted in amusement. "What did your parent's do suckle you on sour milk and let you play with demons instead of puffskins?"

Rolling her eyes Lynn chose to ignore those comments. "What do you think they meant by 'The Calling Ceremony'?"

"If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask?" A smug voice interrupted their solitude and the swish of silk against the flagstones signalled her arrival.

"Milady." Lyn responded courteously inclining her head slightly. "We are honoured." She added a tinge of sarcasm entering her measured tone. "What can we humble prisoners possibly do for you?"

"Hold your tongue for a start I did not come to converse with you!" Milady retorted her blue eyes narrowing in contempt as she caught the witch's barely concealed disgust. "I came to see if my 'double' looked as realistic by daylight as she did last night...You come over here where I can see you!"

Sighing in annoyance Teela got to her feet and performed an exaggerated twirl. "Anything else your highness, perhaps you would like me to do a couple of flips or perhaps sing the national anthem?"

"Silence traitor, I don't know what the rebels were thinking. Were they planning on kidnapping me and have you replace me? Are they that deluded to think you could possibly pass for me, true there is a passing resemblance but nothing more, your manner, your dress..." Milady broke off. "Well whatever their little scheme it has all been for naught, tomorrow you are to compete in the arena with the rest of the prisoners our guests must have their entertainment."

"The arena?" Lyn asked.

"My my you really must be from elsewhere King Keldor's games are legendary. Although somehow I doubt the pair of you will survive the challenges to claim the Royal pardon."

"Oh I don't know I think you'll find we are both full of surprises." Lyn retorted. "Although I would say we are hardly being given a fair opportunity, are the other competitors starved of food and water, and some medical attention to tend to our wounds wouldn't be amiss."

"My aren't we demanding for a mere serf, but King Keldor is nothing but generous your needs will be met and then tomorrow you will die along with all the other traitors." Milday replied drawing herself up to her full height as she stared down at Evil-Lyn in disgust. "I will enjoy watching you beg for mercy."

"I do not beg." Lyn retorted her pride momentarily getting the better of her.

"We shall see." Milday smirked before sweeping out of the dungeon her long red skirts caressing the flagstones as she walked.

- - -


	4. Chapter 4: The ties that bind

Cursing under his breath He-man threw aside the blanket that was tangled by his feet. Sleep had been hard coming and when it had his dreams had been of Teela. Teela being dragged away by some hideous creatures, crying and calling his name, calling out to him to save her; her bright beautiful face turning into that of a withered corpse before his very eyes.

Gulping lungfuls of cool night air He-Man staggered out of his tent he needed to be doing something, anything but not this endless waiting. Being under the King's command rankled him, as He-Man he was used to leading the Masters himself against whatever Skeletor could cobble together; being in the hierarchy of a command ill suited him. Neither did spending this much time in his father's presence whilst he was He-Man. Despite the Sorceresses assurances that the glamour would hold against all who did not know the secret, he was certain before long his mannerisms would give him away.

Flexing his strong fingers He-Man longed to feel a sword in his hand to hear the cry of battle ringing in his ears. Things were so much simpler for a warrior, you knew who your enemies were and you went out and fought them. If you won the problem was resolved and if you lost you were hardly alive long enough to mourn the fact. Frustrated by his own inactivity He-Man lashed out a nearby tree, pummelling the rough bark until his knuckles bled and the old oak was splintered and broken. Sinking to the floor he ran his bleeding hands through his messy blond locks, he had to do something, this endless waiting was unnerving him, but despite his earlier argument with Duncan the rebellious prince accepted the wisdom of the older man's words, He-Man could not be seen abandoning the army.

Suddenly as if by magic the answer came to him. Pushing himself up from the ground He-Man darted back into his tent. Reaching for the Sword of Power he smiled at the simplicity of his plan, there were several hours before dawn, He-Man had to stay and remain a figurehead but that didn't stop Adam from starting a search….

- - -

"You've been searching through those Tomes for hours don't you think you ought to rest awhile?"

Smiling despite his exhaustion Duncan rose slightly from his seat to greet the Queen. "Your Majesty."

Waving the formality aside Marlena took the seat opposite her old friend. "You should rest Duncan."

"I know." Man-at-Arms replied softly yet he made no move to comply. "I just…I cannot rest whilst there is work still to be done, whilst there is still a chance that…" Duncan broke off his voice gruff with suppressed emotion. "Forgive me Your Majesty."

"There is nothing to forgive, I to know what it is to lose a child and hope against hope that you will one day see them again." Marlena replied softly shifting uncomfortably in her seat, swallowing nervously as if what she had to say proved distasteful. "In fact I believe it is I who should be asking forgiveness of you…I sent her out into that storm…"

"What?" Duncan gasped. "I thought she abandoned her post. That she rushed off without thinking!"

Bowing her head in sorrow Marlena replied. "I disregarded my husband's instructions, even the Sorceress's warning. It is my fault."

Shaking slightly Duncan ran his hands through his cropped hair. "And I thought it was my fault, because I chose to keep the prophesy from her."

"Prophesy?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now is not the time for this." Duncan replied curtly as he reached for a discarded tome.

"But Man-at-Arms I…" The Queen began startled by her friend's coldness.

"If you will excuse me Your Majesty I have much to do." Duncan retorted his eyes now fixed on the book a clear sign that the Queen was dismissed.

"At least let me help." Marlena insisted standing her ground. "Please I need to do something...My husband is in danger…My son, the Elder's know where in this damn castle my son has vanished to, he clearly doesn't need me. I love Teela like she was my own child; do you really think I would ever knowingly put her in danger?"

Sighing Duncan bit back an angry answer, his emotions were raw right now, and warring with the ingrained respect and allegiance he had always felt instinctively to his monarchs. Then suddenly his own thoughts were pushed aside as the Sorceress's melodious voice rang through his mind, 'Duncan Adam has left the camp, he is on a wind-raider approaching Grayskull'. Growling under his breath about foolish, impetuous royals Man-at-Arms jumped to his feet startling the Queen.

"The Sorceress needs me to run an errand."

- - -

Taking a deep breath Skeletor stepped out into the dark enchanted forest, Havoc stick in hand he gouged out a rough pentagram in the rich earth. Turning his glowing red eyes around, he glared into the darkness, he was not eager to be overheard. Content that he was alone he reached into the pocket of his robe, his fingers grasping for the summoning amulet yet they closed on another object. A smooth round crystal, the same crystal that the day before had sat atop Evil-Lyn's wand.

Damn her, what madness had taken hold of her? Had she truly flung herself head long into danger and suffered the consequences or had the traitorous wench turned on him again? Perhaps crawling to Randor with news of his new allies. Yes…Yes that was more like her. Always looking out for the most powerful ally and then slinking back to him with her tail firmly between her legs and then like a fool he took her back. He should have learnt his lesson the first time, when she joined with the Snake men to release King Hiss, and yet all it had taken was a foiled attempt at revenge, a levitated rock and a few wry comments and he had taken her back.

Back into his army and on occasion back into his bed. Perhaps he truly did have a death wish, but there was nothing that stirred his blood quicker than the prospect his bed mate might stab him in the back; what was life without a little danger?

Rubbing his strong fingers over the amethyst stone's smooth surface Skeletor's mind wandered, back to the moment he had first laid eyes on her, she had been truly magnificent barely more than a girl and yet so self-assured and powerful. He had tried at the time to deny the attraction between them, he was a leader of men, a man of power and experience and yet he found himself ensnared by her charms. Normally he was the aggressor, the seducer, but from the night Lyn had first slipped into his tent he had been on the back foot in their relationship. And what was worse despite the distance he had forced between them, the coldness he had insisted on, he still burned for her and on occasion that ache had to be assuaged.

Every time he swore that would be the last, that he would purge her from his system. Then he had reached the agreement with Darconus and he had felt relieved and perhaps more than a little vindictively smug over what reward would be awaiting the witch after his victory. Yet that agreement now hung precariously in the balance.

Gripping the crystal so tightly at one moment it might fracture from the pressure Skeletor raised his arm determined to throw it away. Yet before he released it from his fingers the stone began to throb, sudden warmth heating his chilled skin, its magic was still active which meant the caster was still alive. Bringing it up to his face he turned his eyeless gaze into the crystal's depths.

"Show Me!" He commanded and the orb burst into life, showing the dense forest around Grayskull and a certain foolish Prince scouting the perimeter.

Lyn's spell had worked, just as she had promised and now he would have the young Prince within his grasp. Randor could have one night's reprieve, it would do him little good. Then he would have the king by the throat and the throne would be his, and when the kingdom was secure he would have every rock and stone overturned if he had to but he would find that little witch and she would learn just what happened to traitors.

- - - / - - -

Sitting on his throne Keldor's gaze drifted over the sea of courtiers, his eye noting the beautiful women who tried their best to capture his attention and yet none stood out from the rest they were all sheep, dull sheep fit for nothing more than a casual flirtation before they were married off and produced yet more sheep for him to rule. He was their shepherd, their beloved ruler, the one who kept their homes and the borders safe, who had expanded their Empire until almost all of Eternia was under his control. They had profited and grown wealthy under his wing and yet there were still those who sought to rebel against him. His own brother had tried to stand against him and had failed what chance did these mere peasants have?

Surely they had learned their lessons from Randor, he had not merely killed his brother he had annihilated him, turning those closest to Randor against him and letting them destroy him. He still cherished the memory, the look on Randor's face when his beloved wife consumed with jealousy turned on her husband stabbing both him and that slut of a mistress whilst they slept. It had not been hard to arrange a little lust potion here, a little befuddlement charm there whilst he stood in the background the loyal brother, taking on the mantle of kingship raising his brother's son as his own. There had been those who had seen through his web, Man-at-Arms and that lady-in-waiting Lynne somebody or other, they had been merely collateral and his reign had begun in earnest.

Now if only those damn rebels would turn to dust he could concentrate on his next challenge immortality, and the legend of Grayskull, with its power he could claim all of Eternia and learn the secrets of the Elders themselves and then there would be nothing to stand in his way.

"Why did you go and see them! Surely you knew they would tell you nothing of their true motives."

"I was just curious, let us see how you would react if someone who looked exactly like you suddenly turned up!"

"Peace children!" Keldor barked calling to a halt the bickering between Prince Adam and Milady.

"Forgive me uncle." Adams was at once contrite. "I just think Teela should take more care, if their intention was to kidnap and impersonate her in the hopes of assassinating you then going anywhere near those two rebels is merely asking for trouble."

"Well I do not agree, I was in no danger and I do not believe that was their motive at all." Milady replied hotly a frown marring her otherwise perfectly made up face. Forcing down her anger she tried to make her point coolly and logically, then perhaps for once she would be listened to as an equal and not dismissed as yet another pretty but dim courtier.

"Their arrival, their dress, if it was to be an impersonation attempt it was an extremely poor one and things simply do not add up, no matter how hard they try to hide it their ignorance of certain things is too complete to be an act. The Calling...The Arena both were foreign to them."

Nodding slightly Keldor stroked his strong fingers over the cropped beard on his chin, he too had noted what Milady spoke of; the pair, if would could call two such oddities a pair, seemed out of place and not just because of their bedraggled appearance amongst his bejewelled court. For one they appeared to have been engaged in a battle, both had been wearing body armour, a practice unheard of for any woman during his reign. Then there was the way they held themselves, tense and ready to react at the first hint of a threat. The more he thought the matter over the more what he remembered supported this idea, they were fighter's perhaps even warriors and they hadn't been afraid. True the impostor had quailed slightly under his gaze but had held her own against the combined force of both the Prince and Milady and the other…

Keldor paused recalling the knowing look in those ice coloured eyes, so familiar and yet so distant, they had been confident, perhaps even smug, her presence had been so commanding that even Adam had unwillingly deferred his gaze. Some part of him gnawed that he should know her, there was something familiar and yet he could not place his finger on it. Perhaps she had been a past conquest, she was surely beautiful enough to have attracted his attention and there had been so many of those that remembering one from another was a nay on impossible task. Yet he was certain he would have remembered a night spent with a woman like that.

Shrugging aside such thoughts for when he had the time for them Keldor motioned for Teela and Adam to cease their renewed bickering. "It matters not, tomorrow shall put whatever skills they have to the test and perhaps we will uncover more about the matter then."

Resisting the urge to pout Milady bit down on her bottom lip, forcing a look of contrition on her face she graciously took her place at the King's left hand side and feigned interest in the dancing girls. Inwardly she seethed, she would show them, she knew she was right and it was about time her beloved was made to see it to.

- - -

How the hell could the witch sleep at a time like this?

Crouching beside Evil-Lyn's curled form Teela kept her eyes wide open, wide open and locked on the assorted scum they now shared a cell with. It was more of a dungeon really, full to bursting point with criminal filth and assorted stinking beggars. If only she had her staff or even a good blaster in her hand then she might have relaxed a bit, yet never enough to sleep. Clearly Evil-Lyn was either as crazy as they said or she placed far too much faith in Teela's abilities, as even she would hesitate before taking on an entire room.

"Here pretty pretty...Wanna come give me a cuddle?"

Scowling through her lashes Teela gave the offender her fiercest look, her blue eyes hard as flint.

"Oh I think she likes me."

"Knock it off crazy you know Titus will want first crack at them!"

"No fair...He can have the blond...I want to dance with the redhead. She looks feisty."

"Back off buster!" Teela hissed when the wild haired old man made a move towards her.

"Ooooh see she wants to play." He giggled, his glee soon turning to a grunt of pain as Teela's kick landed in his gut knocking the wind right out of him.

"I said back off! Now anyone else wanna dance or you going to cut me some slack?" Teela demanded flicking her ponytail back over her shoulder as she faced down the now wary jail.

"Yeah I do!" One of the prisoners challenged.

Damn me and my big mouth Teela thought as she crouched into position. "Come on now Evil-Lyn time to rise and shine!"

---

She was dreaming, she was proficient enough in the mind arts to realise this and yet she could not force her mind to a wakeful state. Instead she followed along her subconscious's ramblings catching fleeting glimpses of memories long buried, her father preaching, worse her mother laughing trying to teach her wayward daughter some new game or other and then Keldor.

The first time she had seen him, his presence filling the room and her vision until he had become her entire world, the first time they fought side by side their powers combined, the first time she had kissed him, the first time they slept together and the last...

"Forgive me I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation but I have a progress report from the scouts and I am sure this is something you would want to hear." She replied, confident in her conviction.

"Get to the point Evil-Lynn."

"The point is that I have just received word from one of our scout parties that much of Eternos's population is being evacuated from the city. It should be all but empty when you make the final strike against the Elders."

"Cowering under their old mother's skirts I have no doubt, the cowards." Keldor scoffed. "It doesn't matter where they hide, eventually they will have to come out, and we'll starve them out if we have to." He added turning back to the open window his attention drifting from the witch who stood awkwardly on the threshold before walking over to stand beside the overlord of evil.

"It is a beautiful evening." Evil-Lyn murmured. "The fates seem to be casting in our favour."

"Yes the reflection from the larva seems to give the hemisphere an ominous glow. Evil is stirring once more." Keldor replied glancing at the witch from the corner of his eye, the reflected shadows playing across her face.

"I am sure the sunset will look even better from the Palace." Evil-Lyn added smirking softly, leaning against the rough rock wall. "The accommodations will certainly be pleasanter."

Sneering Keldor turned to glare at her yet Evil-Lyn gave no sign of noticing his displeasure. "I no longer have any need or desire your company Evil-Lyn."

"Very well." Lyn retorted. "Then I will leave you to your rest and your brooding."

"Excellent I can hardly wait!" Keldor hissed sarcastically. "You know where the door is." He added when she showed no immediate sign of obeying him.

Biting her lip in order to stifle the urge to curse him Lyn stretched languidly and headed slowly towards the door. "Very well, will you be requiring my assistance tomorrow?"

"Offering to share my burden's again?" Keldor asked the contempt clear in his tone, causing Lyn's mouth to tighten and her cheeks to flush most attractively.

"That was not my intention." Lyn snapped. "If you wish to drain your strength before a battle that is your concern I was only offering to help."

"Help?" Keldor mused his eyes glinting with a hint of perverse amusement as he stalked towards the fuming Lyn. "You think I the Overlord of Evil needs help from you, you'd have me grow soft and dependant on you and then when my guard is down you will stab me in the back."

Drawing herself up to her full height Lyn lifted her chin and glared right back into Keldor's dark eyes. "If I had wanted that there would have been ample opportunities, or have you forgotten?" Lyn added a sadistic smile pulling at her lips, she knew she was courting danger, bating the lion in his den but she just couldn't help herself. "Has your memory become defective or merely selective?"

Growling in his throat Keldor raised a fist shaking it warningly in her direction. "You go too far Evil-Lyn, you always do." He hissed eyes glinting dangerously as he began to circle her, his pace slow and measured. "You should be more careful, soon I will not only be your master but your king."

"You are not my master, no one is! You do not own me Keldor." Lyn snapped lashing out with her hand to force the smug look from his face.

Catching her wrist easily Keldor pulled the flailing witch towards him grasping the collar of her cloak he tightened it till it pressed into the pale skin of her throat. Leaning down his eyes bore into Lyn's ice eyes, catching the flicker of amethyst in their depths a sure sign of her temper, their foreheads almost touching as he replied mockingly. "You are my bitch and you will wear my collar." As expected such an insult caused Lyn's eyes to narrow in disgust and she struggled in his grip, her free hand battering his shoulder and her foot connecting with his shin and it was only due to a quick deflection that her knee missed connecting with his groin.

"Don't you even think of trying that again." Keldor hissed his grip on the witch tightening painfully but she seemed to be beyond reason striking at him like a hellcat. Sweeping her feet out from under her Keldor forced them both to the ground, pinning her writhing form beneath his heavier frame waiting in mocking silence for Lyn to wear herself out.

"Get off me." Lyn hissed through gritted teeth, biting back a whimper of pain as Keldor's heavy body crushed against her forcing much needed air from her lungs.

"Poor little witch." Keldor muttered an amused expression flitting across his face yet he made no move to ease off of her enjoying the pained look in her eyes and the way her chest heaved against him as she gasped for breath. "You do not realise just how beneath me you truly are, pride is such a terrible thing in the weak."

"I am not beneath you." Lyn retorted her gaze burning into Keldor's. "And I am not weak!"

Barking out a short burst of laughter Keldor tightened his grip, pressing the length of him against her. "Yet the evidence seems otherwise."

"I hate you..."

"Liar."

"It is no lie!"

Brushing her cheek surprisingly tenderly Keldor leant forward and whispered in her ear. "You love me...You have since the day we met and that makes you weak dear Lyn, that is why I will never fear you and why you will never have power over me." He added before covering her mouth roughly with his own.

"Don't." Lyn hissed against his lips trying her best to push him away and fight the part of herself that wanted to draw him close. "We can't."

"Don't worry there won't be any more 'little mistakes' dear Lyn." Keldor retorted as his strong hands tugged at her armour. His amusement growing. "I really must remember to thank my dear brother for taking care of that problem for us...I think it might amuse him to learn his vaunted hands are not so clean right before I end his miserable existence."

"You bastard!" Lyn hissed in disgust yet she returned his kisses and gave herself up to the pleasure of his embrace.

"EVIL-LYN!"

"Whaa.." Lyn answered her mind jarring from sleep to wakefulness just in time to see Teela go flying across the room. "Great just what did you do now?" She asked offering the younger woman a hand to rise, a hand that Teela refused as she swept her opponents feet out from under him before flipping over his head.

"I think it was my superior conversation skills!" Teela quipped as she dodged fists and retorted with sharp jabs of her own.

"Yeah it must have been that." Lyn snorted in amusement, as she casually tripped one of the men about rush the younger girl. "Either that or fashion envy?"

"Hey!" Teela retorted hurt, before breaking her opponent's nose with a quick up thrust of her palm.

"Then again perhaps it was your poise and social skills?" Lyn added rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the common man before a well placed side step sent another careering into a painful encounter with the cell wall.

"You could do more to help?" Teela grunted as she round housed two at a time whilst the amused witch lounged against the wall examining her nails.

"I am helping." Lyn retorted as she picked up a bottle and shattered it over an already concussed combatant sending him back into the land of unconsciousness.

"More than simply clearing up the stragglers."

"You interrupted my nap!" Lyn added peevishly.

"Some nap, you were moaning, nice dream was it?" Teela snapped waspishly. "Now let me think whose name was that you were muttering?"

"Fine." Lyn hissed her eyes narrowing as she entered the fight proper. Yet it seemed the pair of them attracted more attention and they steadily began losing ground.

"Isn't there some spell you could use to put them all to sleep?" Teela grunted as the pair were forced into a corner.

"What and make things easy for you?"

"I figure I could go for easy about now!" Teela retorted glancing about for anything she could use as a weapon before drop kicking the nearest target

"Oh you girlies gonna be sooo sorry." One particularly slow but strongly built thug warned as he touched his bleeding chin.

"That's enough." A strong baritone announced as the crowd was pushed back by a gray haired priest and several battle hardened warriors stepped forward.

"Stay out of this Old Man none of us want hear one of your sermons."

"Perhaps not but even you can count Titus and I think we are evenly matched." The priest replied calmly.

"I'm not afraid of your god and these girlies got it coming." Titus argued clenching his fists. "You interfere again and the truce is off, we'll pound you rebel scum just as hard as I'm gunna Blondie here!"

"In your dreams." Lyn hissed her eyes darkening to amethyst as she twisted her hands into an intricate pattern, feeling her magic respond to her coaxing, as they began to glow. "Perhaps his gods aren't scary enough for you...Still wanna dance?"

"A witch!" The hissed whispers abounded around the room and the prisoners backed away in terror.

"I didn't think they let scum like you in with us decent folk." Titus recoiled. "And to think I almost..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll finish you, permanently!" Lyn sneered her magic lashing out and lifting Titus up by his throat. "What's the matter never seen a woman kick a guy's arse before? What's wrong with you people?"

"I don't know." Teela interjected. "But perhaps you could cease with the light show and we'll find out. Lyn please these people are terrified."

Disgusted Lyn dropped Titus rubbing her hands together to remove whatever taint lingered. "What are you staring at?" She hissed at cowering woman who began to babble nonsense and held up her hands as if to ward Lyn off.

"Something tells me you're not from around here." The priest said. "Perhaps the pair of you ought to come with me."

- - -

Leaning against the rough stone wall Lyn tried to force her tensed muscles to relax. She had been on edge since last night's little spat, when people had reacted so violently to her use of magic and that so called priest had intervened and led them away. He had brought them to another section of the dungeon, a large dank room filled with assorted rebels, women and squawking children.

"_You will be safe here."_

Safe from the likes of Titus but not from other, in Lyn's eyes, more dangerous elements. Scowling into the darkest corner Lyn caught the glint of pale reflective eyes, they were still watching.

"_Who are all these people?" Teela had asked._

"_Some are ordinary Eternians who have been accused of spouting anti-monarchy statements, some are rebels that have been caught trying to smuggle people out of the cities and the others...well they are nomads, people that King Keldor would rather like to vanish from the face of Eternia. I assure you they are quite harmless."_

"_That shows what you know Old Man." Lyn had retorted cryptically._

Teela had of course ignored the witch's warning and proceeded to fall into a deep exhausted slumber but Lyn hadn't so much as dozed all night. There was danger here, perhaps not to Teela but almost certainly for her, and definitely for Keldor. Why would he bring the tribes here? Surely he knew what threat they represented, or had this Keldor not travelled the sands of fire and time, had he had no Lyn to warn him? Skeletor was an egocentric megalomaniac but he was no fool, he did not underestimate his enemies and he stayed clear when the tribes annually encroached onto his territory. He chose to ignore them and they in turn returned the favour, and as for her, Lyn had learned years ago to give her distant cousins plenty of breathing room.

Unfortunately they didn't seem inclined to show her the same courtesy.

"Good Morning."

"What exactly would you say is good about it?" Evil-Lyn retorted sharply to Teela's all too cheerful greeting.

"Well I see a night's sleep did nothing to sweeten your temperament."

Scowling Lyn shrugged off the insult. "Unlike you and your precious masters I am not constrained by the need to see the positive in things, why bother searching for a silver lining when there is clearly none, it saves time in the long run."

"And the Award for Miss Positive Outlook goes to..." Teela trailed off sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"We were captured mere hours after arriving in this dimension, my magic is depleted, we've been thrown into a dungeon, attacked by practically everyone we've met and I am having to share a bunk with you! Just what exactly does your pea-sized brain find to be positive about that?"

"How about the fact that you don't snore?" Teela mocked enjoying the way Lyn's composure cracked enough for two high spots of colour to appear on the witches pale cheeks.

"When we get out of here I am going to enjoy torturing you until that annoying voice of yours gives out...Now how is that for positive?"

"Jeez I guess you aren't a morning person."

"When it comes to exchanging meaningless prattle with you Captain there is never a good time of day!" Lyn retorted her gaze moving from Teela back to the cloaked nomads.

More eyes were now staring at her out of the darkened corner, clearly their little spat had awoken those that had slept through their arrival the night before. Clenching her fists Lyn tensed in anticipation, as what were once whispers and furtive glances became louder as the elders became involved and several gestures were made in their direction. Not even when the old priest wandered over with what passed for breakfast did she break her gaze.

"I am not hungry."

"Come now you must eat...I know it is not the most appetising." The old man coaxed before reluctantly handing her share over to Teela to mind for her. "Perhaps now you have rested it would be a good time to discuss..."

"Now is not a good time." Lyn hissed, her words prophetic when two large and one petite figure stepped out of the group of nomads, like smaller shadows bleeding off from the larger, their long dark cloaks hiding all but their eyes.

"What do you thinks' going on?" Teela asked as the trio made their way over to them.

"Honestly I don't know normally they keep to themselves...I don't know what they call themselves no one here speaks their dialect."

"They have no name in Standard. However they call themselves _Dahae._" Lyn answered earning a surprised glance from both the priest and Teela as the witch was not one to offer information freely, but from the way she held herself ready for a fight Teela assumed Lyn had met these people before."No don't approach...." Lyn began but the stupid priest had approached the advancing Dahae his hands raised in peaceful greeting.

"Greetings I am Father Trebus.I...."Yet before he could even finish he was swept forcefully aside.

"Bloody fool." Lyn hissed. "Stay down this has nothing to do with you."

"We can't just leave him." Teela insisted hotly her fists clenched as she prepared to launch herself at the much larger opponent.

"Stand down Captain." Lyn snapped. "It's not him they are interested in." And as if to prove her point the burly pair began to circle her.

Ducking out of the way of the first Lyn was unprepared for the second's seizing her wrist and forcing her arm painfully behind her back. "Let me go NOW!" Lyn demanded struggling futilely as she was half dragged half carried to where the smaller figure was waiting patiently.

"_Svasti." _The smaller figure muttered gesturing to a cursing Lyn.

"I don't speak you dratted language when will you bloody people realise this!" Lyn snapped struggling with her captors.

_"Lynah?"_

"How....Who the hell are you?" Lyn spluttered her pale face turning deathly in its pallor as the now obviously female nomad pushed aside the scarf that covered her face enough for Lyn alone to get a good look at her. "No." The witch gasped shaking her head in disbelief, before slumping boneless in her captor's arms, hanging like a limp doll between the two burly men.

"I rather think it is I who should ask such a question, since I know that face you are wearing cannot be your own." The female hissed, her tongue lisping over the foreign words, threat inherent in her tone and her actions as she held a nasty looking dagger against the witch's throat. "Who are you?"

"I am a stranger from a strange land but I assure my face is my own!"

"That is impossible, but then it is widely known that all the sorcerers of settlers are liars fortunately we have ways of exposing such trickery..._šamán yachay_." She demanded reaching out to accept a dark looking vial from what appeared to be the tribal shaman.

"What the hell are you...?" Lyn began to protest but her words were cut off as one of her burly captor's grabbed hold of her short white hair jerking her head up as the woman forced the noxious potion down her throat. Choking as the liquid burned through her body Lyn shook as she felt fiery tendrils travel to her core, a sudden scream ripped from her throat as it sank claw like into her magic. Unable to resist Lyn collapsed unconscious with the pain coursing through her entire body.

- --


	5. Chapter 5: Here be dragons

-1- --

_Hi all, apologies for the delay, here is the new chapter it does have some passages I originally posted but there is substantial new material. Enjoy ss9_

"She should have reverted by now."

"Should have?" Teela growled her emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "Just what the hell did you do to her?"

"It was a binding potion; it will prevent her from using her external magic's." The nomad female explained. "It should have forced her to revert to her own form...I don't understand why..." She muttered reaching an intricately decorated hand out to touch Lyn's white hair gently before a startled Teela slapped her away.

"That is her normal form!" Teela snarled placing herself directly between the muttering nomads and Lyn's comatose form. "Has been for as long as I or my father before me have known her, so unless she's kept up a solid pretence for the last 20 years...."

Staggering back in shock the smaller woman glanced between a resolute Teela and the silent Lyn, allowing the captain to catch a glimpse of pale reflective eyes. "That is not possible...This woman has been dead for the last fifteen years...I would have known if she still lived."

"Maybe on this twisted world she has but not where we come from...Another dimension; don't ask me how I don't understand it!" Teela snapped her anger suddenly giving way to shock as the nomad woman dropped to her knees a low keening sound come from the back of her throat as she crawled her way over to Lyn's body, pulling the limp witch's head into her lap. Taking shuddering breaths the woman muttered soothing words in a foreign tongue whilst running her delicate pale hands through Lyn's short hair.

Hesitant and unsure Teela crouched down next to the shaken woman. "Who are you?"

Pausing in her muttering the nomad turned and caught Teela's gaze her pale eyes glassy with tears, eyes that up close were so familiar the breath caught in the Captain's throat. "My name is _Rhia_, I am her mother."

"Her mother." Teela gasped in disbelief. "But that's...that's just not possible." The bodyguard added crouching besides the trembling woman.

"I am...Her...Well I was the other Lyn's mother, another dimension you say?"

Nodding Teela watched as Rhia bent over her silent daughter her quick hands stroking Lyn's face and hair with the utmost tenderness. That was what it means to have a mother Teela thought bitterly, and even Lyn one of the foulest creatures to crawl out of the dark hemisphere had one that loved her; what had been so wrong with her that Teela's own mother had decided to abandon her? How Teela didn't have long to ponder her own thoughts as there was a sudden upswell of noise.

"The guards are coming, quick we have to hide, help me carry her." Rhia insisted and Teela at once complied but unfortunately they did not move fast enough.

"You there stop, don't move, hands above your head." A particularly aggressive guard demanded and when Teela didn't immediately drop Lyn and obey, she was treated to a quick kick to the back of her legs causing them to buckle and her to drop to her knees.

"Hands above your head now." He added venomously before turning back to his partner. "These the two she wanted."

"Yeah must be a blonde and a red head Milady said."

"Good, now girly you're going to get up nice and slow and keep your hands where I can see them."

Gritting her teeth Teela grudgingly complied, wincing as the handcuffs bit tightly into the skin of her wrists. "Where are we being taken?"

The sudden blow to the back of her head told her that clearly it had been the wrong thing to ask.

"Did I say you could speak?" The guard grunted, following up his punch with a sharp kick to Teela's stomach at caused her to taste bile at the back of her throat.

"Jonas quit toying with the bait and let's go!" His partner grumbled as he slung Lyn's comatose form over his shoulder.

"Bait?" Teela wheezed unable to bite her tongue and earning herself another blow.

"You really are glutton for punishment." Jonas hissed as he grabbed a firm hold of Teela's hair and dragged her up from the floor. "Lucky for you I'm a good mood, you and your little napping friend are going to be the star attraction at a little show the Kings putting on for all his loyal subjects. Good thing the beasties aren't too choosy both of you stink." He muttered before another hard blow to the back of her head sent Teela falling into darkness.

- - -

- - -

"Come on Cringer just an hour or so more then we'll head back I promise!" Adam called out urging his reluctant feline friend to follow him further into the forest. "I know I'm close. Finding that crash site was the real breakthrough, I mean it was obvious someone had been and tampered with it but they missed the tracks leading into the forest. Must have been Beastman or one of Skeletor's other dim witted henchmen, how they missed that ripped cloth I'll never know, clearly they never had Duncan for a teacher."

"Mrowllll." Cringer mewled in agreement as he followed in Adam's wake, rubbing his head against his master's thigh before nodding up at the lightening sky.

"I know, I know I said we'd be back before dawn but I know I'm on to something and who knows what will happen to this trail if it's left any longer. Whoever came through here seemed to be putting up quite a fight, and only two sets of prints both of which are smaller than most, possibly two women. You know Cringer if father would let me gamble I would place Eternia's treasury on the chance we're following Teela and Evil-Lyn. That would explain why Skeletor's goons investigated the crash site, Evil-Lyn must be missing as well..."

"Speaking of missing persons!" A loud baritone barked down from the treetops. "I could have sworn you agreed to remain behind and yet here I find you flouting the King's orders."

"Duncan!" Adam called out. "How did you find me?" He asked as the whine of the hover bike indicated the guardsman's descent.

"Simple when I upgraded all of the master's comms I added a homing beacon, considering the amount of time people go missing or are kidnapped by Skeletor's forces I thought it a wise precaution." Man-at-arms added sagely. "Adam why are you here, why did you abandon the army?"

"I didn't abandon anyone!" The prince replied hotly. "Nothing was happening and I needed to do something; Teela has been my best friend all my life I couldn't just sit back and accept the fact that she's gone, I won't! Moreover, look I found a trail, she didn't die in that crash and from the signs of fighting, I say she was well enough to hold her own. I say we follow the trail find out just where she ended up, even if we don't find her it might give us more of an idea just what took her and where they are keeping her."

"Adam..." Duncan began wearily. "I know this is hard to accept, I cannot bring myself to believe it but the Sorceress can find no trace of her, not even a flicker." Choking back a sob he continued. "Even my tracking devices cannot gain a lock. There is no hope."

"Fine." Adam spat his teeth gritted stubbornly. "Even if I accept that, don't we owe it to her to at least find her body, to bring it back to the palace for a proper ceremony, not just leave her for the forest creatures to maul? Or have you really become so cold so damn..."

"Adam!" Duncan growled his normally calm face twisted beyond recognition. "Don't you dare question me! Just because I am able to put the needs of others before my own selfish wishes..."

"Selfish! How dare you of all people accuse me of that, you who know the truth?"

"I will say what I see." Duncan retorted bitterly. "In this you are indulging the child in you not the adult, you wish to prove us all wrong, but your recklessness is putting other lives in danger, as a Prince it is your responsibility to protect those weaker than yourself."

"Well maybe I'm sick of it." Adam gasped dragging his power sword from his sheath. "I never asked for this...I was forced into it. So sure I get to help people but never as me. All people know of Adam is that he's a coward, someone who is a disappointment to his father, who runs out on his friends when they are in trouble well not this time!"

"And what of your father, your mother, what of the people of Eternia who are counting on you to save them?"

"I will, I just need to keep looking…I'll be back in a few hours Duncan you have my word." Adam pleaded.

Although part of him wanted nothing more than to allow it, or even to help the Prince search Duncan had to remain firm. "No there is no time Adam, what if Skeletor attacks whilst you are searching. I must insist that you return with me to the encampment."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I am sorry but you leave me no choice." Duncan muttered pressing a button his armour which caused a thin metal rope to leap out wrapping itself around the young Prince trapping his arms to his side. "Forgive me Adam…" Man-at-arms began keeping a tight hold of the tethered prince. However he had underestimated his opponent as before he could haul the boy in Adam kicked a bucket load of dirt and grit up into the older man's face, then ducking under the rope he turned it into a trip wire and rushed the older warrior.

Suddenly face down on the mossy floor of the forest Duncan rolled to the side just as the rope came swinging back, hitting the ground with a sharp snap. Reaching for his own weapon Duncan cursed when his hand encountered only air. Glancing back he saw his blaster lying back where he had landed the metal rope having severed it in two.

Cursing under his breath Duncan quickly scanned the area for his opponent, but Adam seemed to have vanished. Pulling himself to his feet Man-at-arms strode over to his hover-bike and was just reaching into the side compartment for another blaster when he felt the cold prick of a sword at his neck.

"Drop it."

"Adam."

"I said drop it old man."

"I know you won't hurt me Adam." Man-at-arms retorted confidently his clever mind quickly accessing what resources he had, of course the sleeping vapour. So he dropped the blaster and feigning an injury leant heavily against the bike leaving his right hand free to grope in his second trouser pocket for the vial.

"Don't try anything, I'm going to leave and you will not try to stop me."

"I'm sorry." Duncan muttered before he flung the vial over his shoulder in Adam's general direction, red gaseous smoke filling the air the moment the glass shattered and Duncan immediately activated the gas mask function within his armour. Squinting through the narrowed vision of his mask Man-at-arms waved the gas away, yet instead of a slumped sleeping prince there was only empty woodland.

"Big mistake old man." Adam hissed and a moment later Man-at-arms realised what he meant as his feet went flying out from under him and he was twisted upside down, suspended from his ankles by his own rope. It was Duncan realised a remarkable bit of strategy and part f him couldn't help but he proud the boy had listened to some of his lectures over the years.

"Always remember to guard your rear." Adam mocked. "Never expect your opponent to be where you expect." He added raising Duncan's own spare blaster against him. "I don't know whether to be pleased I bested you or insulted you thought it would be so easy."

"Adam please."

"No Duncan I gave you a chance once before and look where that has gotten us I think It will be best to leave you dangling." The prince retorted before turning to leave.

"You can't just leave. You have a duty…you made a promise the day you took that sword." Duncan cried out in once last attempt to get the boy to see reason

"You're right I did." Adam retorted. "But no one bothered to explain the consequences of that promise did they Man-at-arms. I've spent the last two years running from one fight to the next, and when I'm not fighting I have to see the people I love struggle with their disappointment. Teela thinks I am a coward always running from a fight when I should be standing with my friends. My father, hell even my mother, think I am a disgrace of a prince. They don't realise when I fall asleep in council or seen distracted that I've probably been out all night battling Skeletor and his minions. It's fine for you and the other masters you are credited with all your victories and given chance to recuperate. I am just expected to keep going living two lives, when in fact I am truly living neither, I am just existing."

"Well I've had just about enough as I can stomach." He added flinging the sword down at Duncan's feet. "Here take this back to your precious sorceress tell her to go find somebody else to be the Elder's lapdog, I'm through."

"Adam no...wait..." Duncan called out after the headstrong prince as he ran off into the bush.

'_Man-at-Arms....Come in Man-at-Arms...'_

Sighing Duncan pulled out his communicator. "Man-at-Arms here."

'_Man-at-Arms the King has called an emergency council session your presence is required to escort the Kulatak delegation to the meeting, they are bringing a large deposit of Eternium to aid the war effort.'_

"Very well tell King Randor I will see to it immediately." Switching off his communicator Duncan struggled in his bindings, his efforts only sending him swinging gently back and forth. Grunting with the effort Man-at-arms crunched his stomach muscles and pulled his upper body back up towards his bound feet. Reaching into his boot he withdrew a wicked looking knife and began hacking at each metal strand of the rope, thanking the elders for the Eternium blade.

Finally the rope gave way and Man-at-arms returned to the ground. Cursing the Prince's impetuousness he reached down and picked up Adam's power sword, his eyes widening when he caught sight of the other object lying at his feet, Adam's communicator.

---

"Hmm interesting." Skeletor murmured rubbing his clawed hand through Panthor's thick purple fur as his doomseeker displayed the disagreement between Duncan and the young prince. "If only we could have gotten close enough to hear what it was about, aye Tri-clops?"

"Any closer and Man-at-Arms would have noticed for sure."

"Hmm well no matter, now we know the little prince is all alone, and unarmed. Hardly a challenge at the best of times but now it would be almost pathetic."

"I could dispatch him for you Lord Skeletor." Tri-Clops offered.

"Naaa let me send one of my animal pals after him Skeletor, they'll squish him good." Beastman countered.

"No...No he is family after all and there are something's one should see to oneself." Skeletor expounded regally his grip tightening on his Havoc staff. "Hold the ground we made over night and keep the scouts looking for a witch...I honestly don't understand what could be possibly be taking you so long?"

"Well it's not like they grow on trees." Beastman muttered. "I never thought I'd miss Evil-Lyn least she could manage his bad moods..."

"What did you say Beastman?" Skeletor hissed his eyes glowing a warning red as his fingers tightened on his havoc staff.

"Nothing Skeletor...it was just his stomach." Tri-Clops insisted elbowing the muttering Beastman. "We're working on it."

"You'd better be."

"We are."

"Hmm." Skeletor grunted before waving Tri-Clops and Beastman out of his throne room.

"I was just saying...." Beastman moaned as Tri-Clops dragged him away before his stupidity got him blasted.

Rubbing his skull Skeletor cursed under his breath, what had he done to be burdened with such idiotic minions?

- - -

Resisting the urge to rub his forehead in frustration Randor settled instead for clenching his fists as General Stingrad of the Andreenids continued to try to score points in face of criticism from Stratos. This war council was getting nowhere fast; in fact they seemed to be going round circles. The only bright spot had been the safe arrival of the Kulatak delegation and their supply of Eternium. Now if only he could get his allies to agree on how to proceed and He-man returned from wherever he had vanished to things might actually start improving.

"And how can we guarantee that…"

Stifling a groan Randor gave into the urge to rub his forehead after all, General Stingrad continued to drone on. It was times like this he was almost tempted to pull a tyrant act, he would bet his entire kingdom Skeletor never wasted time in committee. Smothering a snigger as an image of the arch mage sat surrounded by his dim-witted minions as they debated whether they should attack Grayskull again or perhaps this week they should try their luck with the palace. Narrowing his eyes as he stared at General Stingrad it wasn't an impossible task to superimpose Tri-Klops on the pompous Andreenid or even see a bemused looking Beast-man where the kindly Ram-man stood scratching his helmeted head.

However before he could day dream himself into trouble Man-at-arms caught his king's gaze, and indicated he needed a quick word. "Excuse me General." Randor quickly interrupted. "May I suggest a quick recess; I have intelligence reports to receive."

Falling in step with his old friend Randor followed Duncan out of the tent. "Speak my old friend you look troubled."

"I have troubling news to report sire, the sorceress contacted me early this morning." Duncan paused uncomfortable with the web of half truths he had to feed his king and oldest friend. "She was concerned as Prince Adam had left the protections of Grayskull."

"WHAT!" Randor exclaimed, the blood draining from his face in horror. "Why would he do such a foolhardy thing."

Closing his eyes briefly as he swallowed down the lump in his throat Duncan managed to speak without betraying his own turmoil. "He has taken Teela's death hard, the prince is convinced she is still alive."

"You know this, how?"

"I was able to track him down via his communicator, there was an altercation."

"You had words?" Randor guessed.

"Words and blows." Duncan clarified a hint of colour coming to his cheeks as he admitted. "The Prince was able to incapacitate me and escape."

"Adam…Adam bested you?"

"Indeed he showed himself quite adept." Duncan muttered clearly embarrassed by the fact.

Stunned Randor paced back and forth, just what on earth had possessed Adam to be so foolish. "Now of all times the boy decides to try and prove himself!"

- - -

- - -

Groaning as the pounding didn't seem to get any better Lyn reluctantly opened her eyes before immediately closing them again. She had to be delusional, the last thing she remembered was that woman shoving a noxious potion down her throat, it had to be making her hallucinate. Taking several deep breaths Lyn reached for her magic to sooth her headache, annoyed when it responded sluggishly to what was simple internal healing spells. Then once she was feeling marginally better she opened her eyes once more. Damn it had been real all along.

Glancing across she caught sight of Teela and if it wasn't for their equivalent positions she would have laughed. The unconscious bodyguard was bound by thick chains to a large bolder, her long red hair loose about her face and a decidedly diaphanous white dress clinging to her toned body. Their boulder sat the far end of an arena of sorts, high stone walls surrounded a large sandy stadium, above which many stone seats seemed to stretch off into the sky. Seats which seemed to be rapidly filling.

However it wasn't the crowd that continued to hold her attention. A sudden blast of heat caused the temperature in the stadium to rocket and an excited gasp to escape the spectators. Whipping her head round Lyn began to pray to any god that might listen, anything but this, not a Dragon.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6: Burn Baby Burn

Chapter 6:

_Since this update had spawned into a monster I decided it made more sense to split it in half. Here is part 1:_

Dragons of all things, and clearly Teela and herself were being offered up as virgin sacrifices, if it wasn't really happening before her very eyes she would have laughed out loud at the irony.

"Teela." Lyn yelled over the rising noise of the gathering crowd. "Wake up you little brat!" She added then for good measure she stretched out her left leg and gave the unconscious captain a sharp kick in the shin.

"wa...What..." Teela mumbled wincing as she opened her eyes. "Oh my head."

"Never mind your head it's the rest of you, you should be worried about." Lyn hissed. "Bloody dragons of all the things."

"What dragon?" Teela questioned a frown furrowing her brow.

"That dragon, that large purple fire breathing monstrosity chained up no more than two hundred metres away, the dragon that is eying you up as an appetiser and me as the entree."

"Oh that dragon." Teela retorted sarcastically as she began to tug on her restraints.

"What other bloody dragon might I have been referring to?" Lyn snapped her tirade only cut off by a sudden blast from the Royal Heralds. "Oh here comes your delightful double and her simpering prince."

"Not to mention Mr tall dark and handsome." Teela needled enjoying the way Lyn suddenly went rigid, two high spots of colour on her normally alabaster cheeks. "Oh you didn't think I'd forget just whose name you were moaning..."

"Shut up." Lyn hissed.

"Oh don't tell me Evil-Lyn has a crush..." Teela squealed, then a childish sing song voice she began, "Lyn and Keldor sitting in a tree K I S S I N G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes..."

"A sharp blow to your pretty little head." Lyn snapped.

"That doesn't even rhyme." Teela retorted.

"No but it is infinitely more likely than the rest of that stupid little ditty."

"So you do know it."

"It is hardly exclusive....Just just shut up!" Lyn snapped scowling across at the Captain, at this rate digestion by dragon was starting to look more and more appealing.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your usual charming self." Teela snorted. "I was worried back there for a while, after your mother gave you that potion..."

"That woman is not my mother Captain." Lyn hissed her tone so cold it could have frozen molten lava.

"That's funny because that's not what she said."

Gritting her teeth Lyn resisted the urge scream out her frustration, her magic coiled and swirled around in her belly demanding release, demanding violence, payment, blood but its way out seemed blocked somehow; what had that bloody woman done to her?

"Whatever delusional sentiments that nomad might have expressed have no bearing on reality, this is not our world, she is no more my mother than your double is you! Would a real mother have handicapped me in this way...My magic what did they do?"

"They bound it."

Screaming in frustration and righteous fury Lyn kicked out at anything she could connect with, how dare they? It was her magic, her very essence, the only thing that made her special. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this mess without her magic? Writhing around until she had exhausted herself Lyn grew suddenly silent, she would survive this damn tournament somehow and then she would find those bloody nomads and beat the shit out of them until they fixed this.

"Gather round and welcome to the opening of the sixteenth annual Eternian games, where athletes from around the kingdoms will compete for their liege lords honour and the Royal favour. However before the competition commences we have a little entertainment, a re-enactment of Eternia's savage past...

Behold the great dragon Arix, scourge of the sands of fire. This mighty beast had flamed villages far and wide, destroying life and land, pillaging the wealth of the people until in an effort to appease the beast was made by the cowardly King Croseus of Zalesia. An annual tribute of gold was offered, but Arix demanded more than treasure, a virgin sacrifice must be made.

Croseus the cowardly agreed and from every year a virgin was chosen by lottery from the young maidens of the kingdom. Until the year Croseus's own daughter was selected, the fair princess Arlena. Yet her father refused to allow it and instead dressed his daughter's handmaiden the gentle Serena as the princess.

Arix however would not be tricked so easily and he plagued the land with fire until the brave Princess Arlena offered herself up to assuage the beast.

So inspired by her courage the people rose up and decided to slay the beast and free both maidens from its terror. Behold the citizens of Zalesia...."

"Some rescue party." Teela muttered and Evil-Lyn couldn't help but agree, there was barely a man under fifty in the 'brave citizens' many were women or scraggily old beggars, how on earth they were meant to rescue them.

"Lambs to the slaughter." Lyn retorted eyeing the cheering crowd with disgust before turning her attention to her manacles.

"So which one of us is supposed to be the princess do you think?" Teela suddenly asked her relief palpable that the witch had gotten over her fit and appeared to be back to her old sarcastic self.

"I don't really think it matters much." Lyn grunted as she twisted her thumb the wrong way gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Oh I don't know the idea that you're my maidservant is quite appealing." Teela quipped as she tried to copy Lyn's actions.

"Then I am definitely the Princess." Lyn countered as she wrenched a hand free, swearing fluidly as she popped her thumb joint back in place.

"Yeah cause Princess's use language like that." Teela snickered as she strained on her restraints with all her brute strength.

"Believe me they do; besides I am the closest anyone here will ever get a Zalesian princess." Lyn muttered ignoring Teela's confused expression. "Now stop jabbering away and start thinking of how to bring down that dragon!"

"You mean kill it?" Teela gasped.

"I wasn't talking about taking it out for tea and cake." Lyn hissed. "The contest will continue until either it succeeds and kills all of them then it gets to eat us, or it ends with the dragon's death either at their hands," Lyn paused nodding towards the scattered screaming crowd, "or ours which do you think is the most likely?"

---

Sitting back in his comfortable throne Keldor nodded graciously at all the courtiers who bowed and grovelled in his direction before turning his attention to the entertainment. "A most intriguing idea Milady."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Milady replied proudly dipping her red head graciously.

"I see you found a starring role for your double." Prince Adam grunted in amusement pointing over the far wall where the two women were chained up.

"It seemed only appropriate." Milady retorted.

"I don't suppose there is any chance of them actually being rescued?" Adam quipped.

"None whatsoever!" Milady hissed triumphantly.

"Such a pity..."

"Why are you saying you would prefer her company?"

"Children!" Keldor growled slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne. "Cease this distracting prattle at once." He added before turning his attention back to the action.

The addition of the dragon was mildly entertaining, watching the prisoners scurry back and forth, each time the dragon picking off more of them, some screaming as its flame scorched their flesh others being gored by its talons. However since the outcome was inevitable he found himself quickly bored his eyes drifting from the melee to the two women tied at the far end of the arena.

It was almost a shame, sacrificing two beautiful women, especially the blond who in that outfit seemed to have legs up to her...

Keldor was suddenly jarred out of his musing when the woman in question kicked off her shackles. "How in blazes?" He gasped before he remembered her little stunt in the great hall; clearly she was quite the little escape artist.

"So that was no chance whatsoever." Adam drawled mockingly at a fuming Milady, as the blond freed her red haired companion and both dropped to the arena floor.

Snorting in amusement Keldor sat forward in his seat, suddenly things looked to be getting interesting.

---

"Remind me how the hell this is supposed to work again?" Teela demanded as she threw herself to one side narrowly avoiding a jet of hot flame.

"Eyes and the soft jowl behind the jaw, they are the weak spots." Lyn shouted back as she grabbed some floor missing the strike of a claw by a hairsbreadth. "If we blind it then we can get close enough to stab it through the jowl."

"Yeah sure easy...Blind a dragon." Teela sneered crawling over to a fallen victim and retrieving the sword and shield he had been armed with, not that it had done him any good.

"If you have a better idea captain." Lyn queried reaching down to grasp a spear. "We need to gain some higher ground, split up and present it with different targets it can't keep its eyes on us both at once then if we keep switching its attention back and forth it might present one of us with a chance."

"A chance for what?" Teela cried after the witch as Lyn made a mad dash across the arena.

"Why Teela haven't you ever wanted to ride a dragon?"

---

"Where is she going?" Keldor mused as the blonde one made a run for it.

"She is not going to escape." Milady replied flatly.

"Somehow I do not think escape is her intention." Keldor retorted bemused as the escape artist began to pelt rocks at the tethered beast clearly testing each time just how far it could move, how far it could reach or when it could flame.

"Where is your double going?" Adam asked clearly perplexed as the red head crept around the back of the beast before crawling forward on her belly pushing a shield before her and dragging a sword behind, skilfully playing dead whenever the dragon even so much as flicked its head in her direction.

"She isn't..." The Prince gasped in open admiration as Milady's double suddenly jumped to her feet and flipped herself onto the dragon's back.

---

"Oh shit." Teela cursed as her feet slipped on the dragon's smooth scales and the beast began to buck underneath her. It was like trying to keep your balance and move uphill on a frozen lake that tilted to and fro.

Gritting her teeth Teela grasped the handle of her sword and drove the point of the blade in between the join of two scales. It barely penetrated but it enabled her to hold on to something stable. However it also caught a certain someone's attention and from the way the dragon craned its neck round to glare at her she had better move fast.

Diving to her right Teela gripped the handle of her sword like a balance bar, swinging herself off into open air before executing a flawless half twist dismount to land firmly on the beast's neck narrowly avoiding a blast of hot flame. Well that worked, she was out of the dragon's range of fire but she was weaponless and unless Lyn figured something out soon both of them were going to end up flambéed.

---

Well she was brave Lyn had to give her that, brave and completely stupid. Honestly the foolish girl didn't have to take her literally, riding a dragon.

Crouching low Lyn made her own approach much more carefully, despite being infinitely distracted by Teela's presence, as she half climbed half clung to the beast's neck, the dragon was more than capable of turning and flaming Lyn on the spot.

Getting close enough to feel the heat rising from the dragon's scales Lyn called out to Teela who had almost reached the head. "Catch." The Witch demanded before flinging her spear up to the Captain.

---

Impressed was hardly the word, astounded was more like it and clearly so was everyone around him, as they way the crowd held their collective breath whilst the blond threw the spear to her companion and the sudden gasp of breath when the red head caught it. The courtiers around him breaking out into excited chatter;

"She is going to fall..."

"What is she doing..."

"My goodness how brave..."

The King ignored them all his strong hands tightening on the arms of his throne, his eyes locked on the battling pair, his eyebrow rose in fascination as the red-head began to stab at the Dragon's eyes, one hand locked around it's crest as the beast tried to shake her loose.

"What is her little friend doing?" He asked Adam unable to see past the bulk of the dragon.

"Oh my she's going for its throat."

---

Well it was now or never, and part of her wanted nothing more than to crawl into a little hole and let Teela deal with this mess. Recklessly attacking a more powerful foe was not Lyn's style; it was such a _'Masters'_ thing to do.

Vaulting herself onto the Dragon Lyn grabbed at the sword Teela had considerately left sticking out of the beast's side before staggering up the beast's neck to join the Captain. Losing her footing Lyn grabbed at Teela as she fell, pulling the redhead with her, only the Captain's strong grip on the spear which was firmly lodged in the Dragon's eye saved them from plummeting straight down.

"Idiot!" Teela screamed as the pair of them dangled dangerously in front of the Dragon's gnashing jaws.

"Just don't let go!" Lyn retorted one arm locked around the girls waist as she thrust out with the sword praying to any deity that might listen to let her hit her mark. When the sword sank hilt deep into the soft gullet Lyn offered a silent thanks.

"Get ready to drop and then run as fast as you can." Lyn screamed over the Dragon's grunts of pain as she dragged the sword across his throat the strong smell of chemicals assaulting her nose as the beasts blood began to bubble in the air.

"Now!" Lyn screamed pulling the sword back out and dropping awkwardly to the ground before pelting for the nearest cover not even glancing behind to see if the Captain had heeded her advice.

"What...the..hell..." Teela panted as she chased after the witch. "Its...still...alive."

"Not for long." Lyn muttered to herself surprising the Captain when she suddenly stopped and turned round to face the beast. "Over here you foul stinking beast!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Teela screamed as Lyn picked up a charred gauntlet and pelted it at the wounded beast. "It can still attack."

"That's exactly..." Lyn began her explanation cut off as the Dragon reared back, lifting its head to flame the two irritating women who had blinded it and shoved sharp objects into its flesh. Its fire ducts bulging as it built up a hot enough flame then it released the fire in the direction of their voices, but something was wrong, the flame was burning...It was burning.

Pulling Teela to the ground Lyn covered her head but even with her eyelids shut the sudden ball of flame caused spots to dance before her eyes, the sound was similarly to one of Man-at-arms cannon impacts, but the smell as pieces of charred flaming dragon reigned down on prisoner and spectator alike, the smell turned her stomach.

---

Leaning back in his throne Keldor, King of Eternia was speechless. It was not everyday that a dragon exploded in front of your eyes. It was quite clear from the quiet that descended throughout the crowd that they too had been impressed, or perhaps shocked was more appropriate, into silence. Then just as the quiet had descended so the noise rose like a tidal wave, excited chatter quickly gave way to clapping which was followed in rapid succession by whooping until the whole crowd was on their feet chanting and screaming and stamping their appreciation.

Getting to his feet Keldor joined the melee with a more dignified applause as the two heroines shakily got to their feet.

"Forgive me my love, perhaps my early Eternian history is a little rusty but didn't the Dragon slay the Zalesians and devour the princess and her maid?" Adam's drawl cut through the King's musings and Keldor had to quell a chuckle as Milady squealed with repressed fury, emptying the remaining dregs of her wine glass on the young prince's tunic before storming out of the box with her retinue of ladies.

"Indeed Adam, I believe the Dragon later died of old age...I do not recall it being slain by two virgins armed only with a sword and a bent spear."

Returning his gaze to the arena Keldor watched as the two warriors were ushered back to the cells. "Remarkable."

---


	7. Chapter 7: Trysts & Temptations

Chapter 7:

_As promised here is part 2 of the update, enjoy ss9_

The swelter of the jungle was starting to get to them both. Swatting a nasty bug as it landed on his skin Adam tried to push the argument with Duncan from his mind. He knew now that he had overreacted but the older man had pushed too far and he had lost his temper. Something that seemed to be happening more and more as he grew older not less, particularly when it was about his childhood friend, a friend that he had to admit he was falling for. Yet she doesn't even notice when I'm in the room, not like He-Man.

Perhaps that had been the underlying reason for his outburst, with He-Man always around to save the day how would Teela ever notice her old friend. The cowardly Adam, he knew that was what people called him behind his back and he wanted to scream out loud that it wasn't true but he couldn't; just as he knew he couldn't be the Prince that Eternia deserved if he was always falling back on transforming to solve all his problems.

It was finally a relief when the trail they had been tracking suddenly led out into a clearing. Breathing in the fresh air Adam groaned when he saw how high the sun was in the sky, it must have been almost noon, the shadows cast by the tall stone monoliths in the centre of the clearing were stilted but inviting.

Here the footprints became clear once more, there had been quite a scuffle , the tracks led into the circle then nothing. Immediately cautious Adam crept towards the stones carefully not to pass between them as he circled the entire ring. No they definitely had not left the circle.

Reaching out his hand slowly the Prince pushed his fingers forward surprised when the air seemed to resist as if there was a barrier of some sort, a familiar tingle in his fingers told him all he needed to know, Magic! Hope surged through his heart, and Adam could not contain it, he had to return to Grayskull and tell the Sorceress. Duncan and his Father would surely forgive him now, he was right Teela might still be alive.

Turning towards the forest Adam quickly found his own tracks, he had made no special efforts to conceal them and they should be easy to follow back to Grayskull. However the moment he stepped into the darkened jungle something felt off, he felt watched, hunted. "Stay close Cringer." Adam called out only to panic when his faithful companion did not answer.

"Cringer." Adam called out floundering around in the compact space. "Where are you?"

Hearing something that seemed like a whine Adam hurtled off in the same vague direction aghast when he caught sight of his friend suspended by his hind paws from a monstrous looking plant.

"Don't panic I'll get you down." Adam called out in reassurance before turning his attention to climbing the nearest tree.

He was almost in reach when he felt something grip his ankle, tugging with all of his might Adam felt his skin crawl as another hand gripped his shoulder. Struggling futilely against such a grip Adam lost his balance and for a moment felt himself begin to fall before another stronger hand closed around his neck, squeezing…squeezing the breath out of him as he hung suspended by shadow twenty feet up in the air.

"Ahhh Prince Adam all hung up and alone I see…Well we can't have that!" Skeletor barked with laughter.

"Darconus let the boy down." Skeletor demanded and Adam was immediately dropped to the floor the distinct cracking noise of broken bone as he hit the clearing floor.

"Well I did forget to say gently." Skeletor mused before turning his attention to the winded boy. "You must forgive my new servants Adam they are so enthusiastic in their work."

"Yeah it must be nice to find someone who isn't a complete moron and whose willing to work for you!" Adam retorted hotly, not surprised when the overlord of evil backhanded him for his cheek.

"Such a mouth. Your Father must be so proud, a coward and a chatterbox."

"I am no coward and don't you speak about my Father; the likes of you are not fit."

"I…I am not fit?" Skeletor hissed, before slamming his heel into the boy's already damage ribs and grinding into the injury before stalking over to his fallen havoc staff and magically binding the panting whelp.

"If you were any sort of warrior you'd challenge him directly, winner takes all, but instead you hide in the shadows getting these ghosts of yours to do your dirty work!" Adam gasped, girding himself against the pain. He only had one chance, he had to use Skeletor's vanity against him, goad him into giving away his advantage.

"I have the upper hand." Skeletor pointed out. "And as I recall the last time I fought your pesky Father I did indeed win, if it hadn't been for that muscle bound moron He-Man I would already be ruler of Eternia and this war would be long over."

"So you'd have nothing to loose then." Adam retorted. "If you can easily beat my Father in single combat why not challenge for the throne that way?"

"As if Randor would ever come out from hiding behind either He-Man or the Sorceress of Grayskull's skirts to fight me himself!" Skeletor scoffed. "He hasn't led the 'Masters' since his new little hero turned up doing all the hard work for him."

"My Father is not afraid of you!"

Leaning down so that his glowing eye sockets were level with Adam's own Skeletor hissed. "You Father has been afraid of me, one way or another all his miserable life. He would never place everything on one fight, the crown, his people, his precious family, especially not the power of the Elders."

"He would if it would stop you slaughtering his people."

"Perhaps…"Skeletor replied his red glowing dots for eyes narrowing to pinpoints. "And perhaps if it would save his precious heir from a horrendous fate…Tri-clops!" Skeletor suddenly called out into the forest and the helmeted engineer emerged moments later.

"Summon a doomseeker I think it is time we sent dear Randor a message."

---

"Why the hell are we here again?" Teela murmured her eyes narrowing in disgust as the courtesans immediately began fawning over the wealthy courtiers. Tugging at the skin tight outfit she tried to make it cover more of her before glaring at Evil-Lyn who stood casually against the wall exuding confidence, clearly unaffected by the tight black dress that was slit either side up to her hipbones. "Why did you volunteer us for this, it's sickening?"

"This whole party is in our honour…Our Noble Victory. You'd rather stay in the cell?" Evil-Lyn asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh let me think...." Teela retorted sarcastically as she dodged the sweaty groping hand of a passing drunkard. "Yeah! At least there I could slap anyone who tried that into next week."

"Yes why am I not surprised?"

"You cannot honestly say you are enjoying yourself?" Teela asked astounded.

"OI you two less gossiping more mingling!" A melodious voice demanded over the music.

Gracing the guard with a raised eyebrow Lyn slunk slowly away from the wall, snatching two glasses of wine from a passing waiter. "Here take it, keep moving, don't make eye contact unless you're prepared to be charming; a task I am sure is beyond you Captain." Lyn muttered before she sashayed off into the crowd, her hips swinging seductively.

Sipping her wine Lyn's eyes scanned the room, noting the number of guards and their posts by every available exit, there was no obvious means of escape or was there...

"Hello cutie why don't you come over here and keep an old man company?"

Turning round Lyn forced a smile on to her face, he was truly repugnant, overweight, sweaty and clearly worse the wear for drink, he was perfect. "Old? I don't see any old men around here, merely a man in the prime of life." Lyn simpered fluttering her long dark lashes. "Oh dear your glass is empty may I fill it?"

Grasping a jug of wine Lyn filled his goblet before lowering herself into his lap lifting her long smooth legs and propping them up on the arm of his chair. "Now why don't you tell me all about yourself?"

Across the room Teela practically choked on her wine. What the hell was Evil-Lyn doing, she seemed to have singled out the ugliest man in the room and had draped herself all over him. Then again at least he had a face, even if it was an ugly one, which for the witch had to be an improvement.

"Enjoying yourself?" An all too familiar voice muttered in her ear.

Scowling Teela glared at the Prince out the corner of her eye. "Sure it's the best party I've ever been to." She retorted sarcastically.

Snorting in amusement Adam circled her before gesturing with his goblet to the giggling Lyn. "Your friend seems to be having fun."

"She's not my friend." Teela hissed into her glass.

"Really?"

"Really Really." Teela snapped. "Don't you have anywhere else to be, some other subject to lord it over? Where's Milady I'm amazed she hasn't sauntered over and insulted me already?"

"She has a headache."

"So I'm the substitute?"

"Whoa I'm just trying to be friendly Red."

"Well I don't have any interest in being your friend." Teela retorted. "And don't call me that."

"Whatever Red." Prince Adam teased. "Oooh looks like your friend got lucky."

"What?" Teela gasped, looking towards she caught a glimpse as Lyn vanished out into the gardens past the guards with her sweaty old man. "What's she up to now?"

"Why should she be up to anything?" Adam asked innocently his blue eyes locking with Teela's own and for a moment the Captain could almost believe it was her old friend looking at her, the look of concern was so familiar.

"Because she always is." Teela hissed as the sickening feeling of disappointment and homesickness washed over her. "I don't want to be here." She muttered softly before downing her drink and reaching for another.

"Slow down Red." Prince Adam chided grabbing her wrist. "Bad things tend to happen to pretty ladies who drink to much."

"Why is that genuine concern Your Highness?" Teela snapped back sarcastically retrieving her arm and her glass, before side stepping another groping hand. "This place disgusts me."

"It is not all bad."

"Oh really, look a things from my point of view." Teela hissed. "I arrive, am arrested simply because of the way I look, then imprisoned with a bunch of perverts before having to fight a dragon and now as a reward I get to come to a stupid party, dressed up like a whore and have to avoid yet more perverts!"

Laughing at her comic rendition Prince Adam offered the fuming girl his arm.

"What?" Teela snapped looking at the offending limb as if it had scraworm rash all over it.

"A dance."

"With you?" Teela retorted as if scolded.

"With me you won't have to worry about other people feeling you up!" Adam quipped in reply.

Reluctantly Teela accepted to proffered limb, surprised to feel the firmness of muscle under the Prince's fine shirt. "Instead I get to worry about just what Milady will do to me when she finds out!"

- - -

"All too easy." Lyn snickered to herself as she stepped out of the alcove, her sweaty companion slumped unconscious on the bench. Staying in the shadows until she reached the walled gardens Lyn grasped hand holds in the thick ivy and made quick work of the tall stone walls, dropping silently onto the gravel path where she shrank back into the shadows.

Light streamed out of the large windows of the royal apartments reaching far out into the ornamental gardens and the witch made sure to keep out of it. However she hadn't taken into account her chosen path across the planting beds might be noisier.

"Bugger." Lyn hissed under breath when the distinctive snap of a twig gave away her position. Crouching low she scanned around, the gardens seemed deserted, something that struck Lyn as unusual that there would be no guards here, surely the King and Prince needed more security not less.

However before she could move or ponder the matter at length she felt her skin prickle, someone was watching her. Reaching out with her handicapped abilities she felt the presence of another, a few feet behind her and closing. Grabbing a handful of earth she whirled around surprising her cloaked assailant and flinging the dirt in his face, and then while he flailed she kicked his sword from his hand.

Ducking under a powerful punch she momentarily lost her balance but her inelegant dive to the floor enabled her to evade another punch and capture by her more powerful assailant. Rolling through the dirt she cursed as thorns ripped at her already brief outfit before jumping back to her feet. Never one weighed down by pride Lyn decided retreat was her best option and she used her speed to cross the garden throwing herself at the tall wall.

She had almost reached the top when a strong hand grabbed hold of her ankle and bodily wrenched her backwards. Flailing in the air for a moment Lyn turned and none was more surprised than her assailant when she landed heavily on top of him knocking them both to the floor. Taking advantage of his winded state Lyn tried to roll off him but her back had barely made contact with the path than he was rolling with her his heavy weight pinning her down.

Strong hands gripped her upper arms as Lyn struggled in his hold. Hissing she lashed out at his shadowed face with her nails, before her knee moved into position and delivered a harsh blow to his sensitive groin.

Groaning in pain her captor collapsed against her, his head pillowed by her ample chest.

"Bitch." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Pervert!" Lyn retorted trying to wiggle his face out of her cleavage. A gasp lodging in her throat as her captor lifted his face, his hood now falling back from his head, and glared at her with rather familiar eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Keldor growled.

Swallowing down her nerves and the strange butterflies in her stomach Lyn forced an air of nonchalance. "The party was somewhat of a bore." Lyn drawled, a smirk tugging at her full lips.

"So you thought you'd just take a little walk." The King retorted forcing air through his nose as he fought against the pain, his eyes closed as he twisted his magic to his will.

"Something like that." Lyn replied coyly her eyes raking over Keldor as he healed, he was as magnificent as she remembered and with his strong form pressed against the length of her she was finding it harder to focus.

"Although I must admit the night is getting better by the second." She added provocatively relaxing into the strong muscular arms that held her, sliding her hands up over Keldor's tensed biceps locking them behind his neck.

"You fight like an alley cat." Keldor grunted wincing in pain as a certain part of his anatomy continued to throb.

"Whatever works." Lyn retorted shrugging her elegant shoulders. "We can't all have such lovely muscles you know." She added as her nails dug teasingly into the king's tense neck, massaging minute circles. "So a girl uses what she can."

"No warrior would stoop so low." Keldor hissed opening his dark eyes as his captive merely laughed off his annoyance. "I could have you executed on a whim and you dare to laugh about injuring an anointed monarch?"

Pouting seductively Lyn stoked her fingertips down the side of Keldor's face, part of her marvelling at the texture so different so much warmer than the bone she was used to. "Poor baby want me to kiss it better?"

"Perhaps." Keldor growled softly his eyes widening as he finally looked at her properly, his gaze trailing eagerly over her aristocratic features, an ample chest which heaved against the constraints of her dress, slender shoulders, a long delicate neck, high cheekbones, and exquisite eyes before settling on her pouting lips. "I know you...Ah yes you're the escape artist who slays dragons."

"I have many skills." Lyn quipped suggestively. "But I don't think I've ever been described quite like that before; although now I can add monarch knobbleing to the list."

"If you did that I might have to cut out that pretty tongue of yours." Keldor threatened a hand reaching up to grip her jaw. "Such a shame no one would get to hear such pithy statements." He added darkly.

"Or you could just keep it occupied another way." Lyn retorted her eyes darkening to match his, her pulse jumping under his fingertips as he leaned forward his breath hot on her face.

Wetting her lips in anticipation she crowed inwardly as Keldor's eyes eagerly followed the movement, his hand moving from her jaw to thread roughly through her short hair. Lifting her chin so their lips brushed together Lyn closed her eyes in anticipation her annoyance skyrocketing when a sudden voice called out. "Over there."

Growling in annoyance Keldor rolled off of the disappointed witch. Getting to his feet he graciously offered her a hand to rise, enjoying the chance to eye up the rest of her revealing outfit.

"Your Majesty." The guards gasped, dropping to the knees before their monarch. "Forgive us we were on the trail of an escaped prisoner, she attacked Minister Flek and disappeared into the gardens."

"That's her." A wheezing voice insisted. "Little slut caught me off guard." Minister Flek rotund sweaty face appeared out of the darkness. "Oh Your Majesty forgive me, I didn't see you."

"Attacking government ministers as well my dear? You have had an eventful evening." Keldor chuckled at the nonchalant Lyn who simply shrugged off the accusation.

"Do not concern yourself Minister Flek I assure she will be punished, I plan on overseeing it personally."

Dabbing at his sweaty forehead the minister grovelled obsequiously at his King's feet, muttering his gratitude until the guards came and dragged him away.

"Shall I take the prisoner back to the cells Your Majesty? Forgive for speaking out of turn my King but I believe Queen Hawk is awaiting you in your chambers, the annual tribute."

"Yes." Keldor replied dismissing the guard with a mere wave of the hand a dark mood settling over his handsome features. "Take her back to the cells but tell her guards to keep their hands to themselves, I intend to interrogate her personally."

"Thoroughly I hope?" Lyn retorted causing the King to snort with amusement and his dark mood to lift briefly.

"You have quite the tongue on you wench; I hope it proves as talented in other areas."

"Well you'll have to wait to find out, since your little feathered friend is more important than me." Lyn retorted a touch of pique in her voice as she allowed the guard to secure her wrists. "I am sure you'll both have a wonderful evening."

Catching her arm Keldor turned Lyn back round to face him his dark eyes wide in bemusement. "You are quite an actress my dear you almost have me convinced you are actually disappointed."

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." Lyn retorted smirking before she twisted out of his grasp, then standing on her tip toes she looped her bound arms over his head and pulled the stunned monarch in for a passionate kiss. His lips at first slack, as she plundered his mouth, soon kissed her back with equal force and dexterity; his arms reaching up to wrap around her slim waist pressing her body against his.

Breaking away for air, "Call that a taster." Lyn mumbled against his lips before lifting her arms and turning back towards the guard stepping out of his arms with a provocative wiggle of her hips.

Touching his bruised lips Keldor smirked at the little display, admiring her figure until it disappeared from his sight, definitely talented.

---

The council was making progress, slow progress but it was something. Yet ever since Duncan's report about his missing son Randor had struggled to keep his thoughts on the matters under discussion. He was just about to call the meeting to a close when the sudden whirl of mechanics caused everyone to duck and grasp their weapons.

Hovering in the doorway was one of Tri-Clop's doom seekers.

"What on earth." Duncan exclaimed his blaster cannon locked firmly on the hovering device.

As if in answer the machine began to broadcast, and the grinning visage of Skeletor greeted them.

"Randor and guests…" Skeletor began as if addressing a group of gathered friends.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am sending you this little message. I have a proposal for you, a challenge. I am sure by now you have realised just how futile it is to fight against me. My allies are unstoppable and the longer this continues the more innocents will suffer. Not that such a thing bothers me but since you all claim to care for you peoples I thought it might appeal to those noble natures of yours." Skeletor scoffed reclining on his throne.

"I challenge you Randor for the throne of Eternia, single combat to the death, no interference from either my Evil warriors or your precious Masters. The strongest combater takes it all." Skeletor added standing up from his throne and sauntering down the steps.

"I strongly urge you to accept such a generous offer. I will not repeat it, think about how much bloodshed it will avoid, a war that you cannot possibly win any other way. And if the suffering of your people is not enough motivation for you Randor, to set aside you cowardice and face me how about a little personal incentive." Skeletor paused before striding out of shot, returning half dragging half carrying someone.

Suppressing a gasp of horror Randor choked back a sob as his son's bleeding face was held up to the doom seeker's recorder.

"If you refuse my generous offer Randor then I will sacrifice your son to my new friends, as you can see they have already enjoyed playing with him…Just imagine how much damage they can do without me there to restrain them. You have till daybreak to reply and don't even bother attempting a rescue attempt my new servants cannot be resisted and they could just as easily slip into the palace and strangle the boy in his sleep!"

With that the message came to an abrupt end and the doom seeker retreated.

Collapsing into his chair Randor felt his energy drain from his very body.

"Your Majesty." Duncan murmured coming to stand beside Randor's chair. "What should we do…We should at least attempt to rescue the boy."

"What would be the point my old friend?" Randor asked wearily. "We know what Skeletor says is true, we have found no way to guard against his new warriors and he has never been one to make idle threats."

"What do you intend to do? You cannot mean to accept, Skeletor has never kept his word, how can you even consider risking your throne."

Sighing deeply Randor ran his hand through his hair before looking up to meet Duncan's concerned gaze. "I don't have a choice, send word Duncan, tell Skeletor I accept his challenge, let's end this thing one way or another."


End file.
